A Phantom's Heart
by Rambles
Summary: Sequel to A Heart In Chains. The Bronx's leader, Phantom is back and so is her past, will her heart turn cold again or will she be able to change with the help of the newsies? Or will the urge to leave her newsies take over again. More summary inside,
1. Phantom in a blaze

Summary: Phantom is back, and her past is too. Will the death of her parents many years ago bring up more issues? Why did she run last time, and will she again? Her heart is torn again and with the help of her newsies and Manhattan and Brooklyn will her heart stay like it is? There _may_ be romance in this later, but ill see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie newsies, I do own Phantom and anyone from the Bronx that is not familiar.

A/N: Heres the sequel to A Heart in Chains, read that story first! Sorry this chapter is a little short but I just wanted to see if anyone would read this, please review to let me know if I should continue..thankss and enjoy I hope to have the next chapter up soon

-----

While most of the city rose from their beds, and began to get ready for the day ahead of them, we were already on the streets waiting for them to come to us. That was the one thing I hated about this work, getting up early, and if that wasn't bad enough I now found myself being snowed on. I growled in frustration and blew into my hands to warm them up, while scanning the headlines for anything good to use.

"5 story fire strikes the Bronx, hundreds injured!" I yelled into the group of adults passing by. I instantly sold 8 papers and for once I wasn't improving the truth that much. Over the night a fire had hit a 5 story apartment, but it had been an abandoned building.

The newsie life led to this improving the headlines to make a living and I would never think twice about making up these lines, people needed to eat, and well it's honest enough for me. Due to the headlines of a fire, it didn't take me long to sell all 100 papers I had taken for the day and I soon drifted off to the poker house I owned hoping to find more newsies there.

As the noon sun shined down on the snow covered streets I quickly entered the warehouse now made into a poker house for newsies to come to. Inside wasn't much warmer than outside but at least I was out of the snow.

"Hey Phantom." Razor said from a small table in the middle of the room. I nodded to him and walked over, seeing a few of the other newsies around him. I smiled as I saw a poker game in the making.

"Deal me in" I said as I pulled up a chair next to Razor. He nodded and gladly dealt me my hand. As the hour dragged on I slowly felt myself losing focus in the game and thinking back to the headlines. Something about the fire sparked a memory of my past and I couldn't shake it.

"Fold" I sighed placing my cards down on the table. Razor raised his eyes from his cards to meet mine, "Ya feelin' alright Phantom?"

I nodded and stood up from the table, "I'm goin' to get some lunch" Razor nodded and quickly went back to his game hoping to win another round.

I really wasn't in the mood to get food so I took the time to walk around my territory, something that oddly cleared my head and settled my nerves. But this walk seemed to take longer for my thoughts to be cleared, and I found myself heading toward the abandoned building that had caught fire last night.

As I came across the building I felt a strong sense of déjà vu, like I had been to the building before or maybe it was the fact it was reduced to a ruin of a building, charred from the fire that sparked my memory.

While I gazed at the sight before me, I heard screams surrounding me. I felt as though my world was crashing down around me, I could see a building overcome in flames in front of me. But the screams kept coming, I thought it was from the building, thought maybe it was my parents yelling for me, but soon I realized I was the one screaming. I was broken at the age of three, remembering seeing the building that held my parents, burn to the ground in front of me. I was too helpless to do anything and as the cops showed up I remember running from everything I had once loved, the only things I had known in the world.

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. Back to the abandoned building in front of me, with no sense of smoke, flames, or screams still present. I felt a single tear escape from my eye. I roughly wiped it away and turned away from the building that seemed to be haunting me.

-----

That night I found myself sitting outside of the lodging house, currently enjoying my cigar, but that seemed to be all I was enjoying. As I blew another cloud of smoke out in front of me, I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned my head to see the outline of Haze.

"Why aren't you on the roof tonight?' he asked taking a puff from my cigar as I handed it to him.

"Figured no one would look for me here" I said shrugging. He laughed, and passed the cigar back.

"You didn't hide that much…you're in front of the house. So I'm guessing you didn't mind if some one found you"

"You know me too well Hazel." I said staring at the darkness in front of me.

"So why can't you sleep? I know you love the dark but I can tell something is bothering you, I saw you leave the poker house yesterday and I know there was still a game goin on… so spill"

Haze was one of the few people I would let talk to me like that without hurting, and usually it was because he was right. I looked into his eyes for once showing the torment that my body was feeling, "My parent's death have been haunting me lately, since I read bout that fire yesterday but I don't know why."

Haze seemed to think for awhile, "Well I don't know Phantom, last time you thought like this was the time you took off…ya thinkin' bout that again?"


	2. To gain and lose

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie newsies, I do own Phantom and anyone from the Bronx that is not familiar.

A/N Thanks to Betchya OConnor for reviewing! It means a lot for me to know people read this. But I still hope I get more reviews for this chapter, so I know whether to continue this.

-----

Haze seemed to think for awhile, "Well I don't know Phantom, last time you thought like this was the time you took off…ya thinkin' bout that again?"

I let out a huge sigh and placed my head in my hands, "Honestly I don't know, last time." I paused, deciding if I wanted to tell him this, "last time when I handed you leadership, I found out my older brother was still alive and I went searching for him. I found him over in Brooklyn, and after seeing him a few times I disappeared again into the streets."

"Did you ever talk to him, once you found him?" Haze asked turning his gaze towards me.

I sadly shook my head while throwing my cigar onto the ground, "I never got the courage to talk to him, I mean what do ya say to someone that ya thought was dead?"

"I'd start with Hi, it's a great ground breaker" Haze smiled as I glared at his sarcasm. I stood up signaling that the talking time was over, Haze followed knowing he wouldn't get anymore from me tonight.

"Let's get some sleep before there is no more darkness around here." With that Haze and I went back into the lodging house, and I just hoped I could get some rest before work.

-----

Over the next few days I continued my days like normal, working, poker games, watching over my newsies. As far as they were concerned I was the same as always, Haze silently kept an eye on me, but I hadn't talked anymore about my past.

My parents were out of my mind for now, but the idea that I never did speak to my brother now plagued my thoughts. For once in my life I hadn't the courage to speak to someone, usually I wasn't afraid to speak my mind, but to speak to someone I hadn't seen in years worried me.

It was late morning when I had finished my selling for the day, and without thinking twice I found myself headed towards Brooklyn.

Before I was far into Spot's territory I felt myself being watched, "Great just the person I didn't want to see" I said turning around to meet him.

Spot smirked, "Well, well Phantom, what do I owe this pleasure? You're not sellin' in my parts are ya?" I hardened my gaze, "Just passin' through, and I believe that is allowed now"

Spot shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips, "I'm not gonna find out ya left trouble in my territory am I?"

I looked shocked for a moment, "Trouble? What ever gave ya that idea? I'll be out of here by tonight, taking any trouble with me" Spot nodded liking my statement, and while he turned his attention to one of his newsies running up behind him, I slipped into a near by alley, finishing our conversation.

"Phantom!" I heard Spot's yells behind me as I smiled and turned back to the trail of my brother. I proceeded towards the last place I had seen my brother, which was a fairly nice apartment on the other side of Brooklyn.

The whole way there I was worried what he would say when he saw me, he was about 4 years older than me, and for all I know he could have his own family now. Finally I found the building I had spotted him in only a short distance from me.

It was now or never. I thought once more about that statement, maybe never wouldn't be as bad. Sighing I decided I had to get over my fears, before people knew I was actually afraid of something.

I took a seat on the steps hoping that before I would go in maybe he would pass by me. Lighting up my cigar, I took my time smoking it, waiting and watching the people going by.

Just as I was about to change my mind and heard a voice above me, "Can I help you with something" confused I looked up to see an girl a few years older than me.

"I am waiting for someone" I answered bluntly, hoping she'd move on.

"Well maybe I can help, I know a lot of the people that live here" she smiled at me waiting for my answer.

"Michael" was the only word I gave her, there was something I didn't like about really happy people. But the minute I said the name I noticed her smile waver.

"Michael Costa?" she whispered the name in a way scared me. I slowly nodded now afraid for her to answer. "I'm afraid he is no longer here"

I frowned, "Ya mean he's moved or that he is in fact _not here_?"

"He died about a month ago in a factory accident." I hung my head as I saw her tears flowing. Before she could explain any more I stood up and walked down the steps.

"Wait" I turned my head to the girl waiting for an explanation, "Why'd you want to find him?"

I laughed a little, "I'm his sister, although he never knew I was still alive" I saw more tears fall down her face and I felt bad I had brought those forth. Whatever her connection to him was, it was closer than our bond of brother and sister. I fell into the crowded streets leaving the building behind, along with any chance I might have had to regain a family.

I took a long way back to the Bronx, and took the time to avoid any of Conlon's gang. For another time this month I found myself drawn to the dark, needing the time to think.

All I knew by the time I reached the Lodging House was that I had in fact lost my family…for the second time, and this time it hit me harder. I heavily dragged my body up the stairs and into my bed; letting sleep engulf my tired body and mind. Tomorrow I would go back to my life of selling and being with the only family I know, the newsies.

------

When the dawn broke I rolled out of bed like any other day and started to get ready. I felt someone behind me as I entered the washroom.

"What is it Haze?" I spoke without turning, knowing he was concerned about my disappearance last night.

"Ya alright?" I narrowed my eyes and glared back at him; it was too early for this and he seemed to drop the subject. I walked out of the house with the other newsies following, all heading to get our papers to sell.


	3. Seeing the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie newsies, I do own Phantom and anyone from the Bronx that is not familiar.

A/N Thanks sooo much to Betchya OConnor, midnight1899, and Naomi. Your reviews kept me going and I hope to make this one as good as or better than the last. This chapter wasn't as much action as I wanted but I hope its ok. Sorry this is taken me longer to update now, I just moved back to college and I hope to find time to write more.

-----

That day I spoke little, only when I needed to and as the rest of the newsies held a poker night I spent the time observing the games and drinking some alcohol I had hidden away.

As I walked through the building, checking up on certain games, I felt Haze's gaze on me, I knew he would be watching my movements but tonight I was not in the mood. Instead of confronting him, I shook it off and continued to watch over my newsies.

As I became more withdrawn I noticed most of the newsies had left going back to their own territories for the night. Some of mine were still playing games but I saw the majority start to pack up and head to the lodging house. The night was late, and we would all have to get up early so I decided to shut down the poker for the night.

"Alright boys, collect your winnings, if there was any and let's close this place up." I heard tired answers as they pocketed their money and followed the previous newsies out the door. I started after them but paused at Haze's voice, "Phantom" was all he said but I knew what he wanted.

"I'm fine Haze" he looked me in the eyes, searching for the truth, but my eyes were mirrors right now and he shook his head. "Did ya go after ya brother?" I walked out the door with Haze in tow heading back "home".

"Ya I went after him, but with no luck" I figured if I told him something maybe he'd leave me to rest. And for once that seemed to be enough information for him, he knew he was already pressing his luck and chose not to pursue the matter.

I crawled into my bed and hoped that for once I could sleep most of the night.

-----

About two weeks had passed since I had gone to see my brother, and since then I had stepped back into my colder side. I lead my newsies like I had before and although none of them had complained; I could tell they were becoming a little wary of me again. Haze and Razor were always watching me. But none had confronted me about my behavior, and I was grateful for that.

"Hey Phantom" I turned around after selling another paper to see Razor walking up to me.

I nodded to him "Razor" he glanced down at the few papers I had left, it was getting close to noon and I wasn't finished.

"Rough day?" he asked pointing to the stack.

I rolled my eyes, "Takin' my time today, that's all"

He laughed, "Well I was thinkin'of holdin' another poker game tonight. I was goin to invite all boroughs"

I seemed to think it over, "I could always use more money" I answered smiling.

"Hurry up and sell those so we can go eat, I'm starvin'" I nodded realizing I was getting hungry and my selling was taking too long today.

I hurried up to sell that last of my stack and then followed Razor off to eat.

By night time all of my newsies were settled into the poker house awaiting the rest of the newsies to show up. It didn't take long for more newsies to start to file in and the tables to become filled. I watched over the building for awhile until I felt most of the people were here for the night.

I found a table with the "bigger" players located in the far corner, and I made my way through the crowd towards it. I stood back waiting for the current hand to be over before I could jump in. I took in the people at the table and noticed Jack, Race, and Spot; and of course Razor and Haze. I also noticed that Twister from Harlem was there, but we had already resolved our previous problems, the person that really bothered me was to the right of him. I knew the face, he like Twister had a scar on his face, but it ran along his cheek and somehow made him look powerful.

I quickly glanced around the room to see if any of his boys were to be seen, but as far as I could tell he came alone; stupid idea on his part. "Ya want in Phantom?" I heard Razor ask me. I nodded and pulled up a chair next to him and Race. I nodded to the people at the table, but stopped at the kid, and deciding to let it slide for now I turned back to my cards.

The game went on for awhile, and with the winnings being distributed evenly. I made sure no one was cheating in the poker house and especially at this table, but one thing I kept a closer eye on was the one person across from me.

Jack and Haze soon took their winnings and left the game. As it got later the game died down and most newsies seemed to be clearing out. As our table cleared out, I stood up in front of him. "Ya got some nerve Club" was all I could say to him.

He moved his body closer to mine, and put his hand on my cheek, "Your lookin great Phantom"

"Don't start Club, what are ya doin back here?" Although I was lookin so cold at him, he smiled and winked to me, "Calm down Doll I'm back with my boys in Harlem, I just thought I'd look ya up" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He moved in closer and kissed my lips, before turning around and disappearing out the door. I clenched my fists and glanced around the room hoping no one was looking. I relaxed a little when I noticed everyone was busy cleaning up and heading home.

"I didn't know ya and Club had a history" I spun around to see Spot in the shadow of the corner. My eyes narrowed again, "We don't"

He laughed, "That didn't look like nothin' '_doll'"_

"Should ya be headin back to ya throne Spot?" this time his eyes narrowed to match mine. "I'll see ya around Phantom, and thanks for ya money tonight"

As he walked out with everyone else I followed closing the door and locking it for the night. Luckily Haze had already gone back and Razor was to drunk to talk to me right now. I wasn't in the mood for them to ask about Club being back in the picture.

-----

As I found my way to the bed that night I couldn't help thinking about Club. I wasn't sure what this meant, and as much as I wouldn't admit it, I was scared. He was my ex-boyfriend when I first came to the Bronx; he was a newsie here for a little then moved to Harlem and started up his own gang.

And if he was back, I knew his boys were back in full power as well. We had a bad past and his gang was just as bad. I just hoped tonight was all I would see of him.


	4. Followings

Disclaimer: you should know this by now…

A/n: thanks again to my reviewers, you know who you are! I would still love to see more reviews but for those few faithful people here is another chapter…hope you enjoy it. I promise there will be more action next chapter…as it unfolds more…

----

I awoke with the sun, hoping if it was this bright maybe today would be too. Pulling myself out of my bed I reluctantly began to get ready for the day ahead. Haze once again found me on the way to the washroom.

"Soo…" he looked serious and for once I understood his concern.

"Yeah he's back. I want you and Razor to keep a close eye around your territories today, youse both closer to Harlem's borders." Haze nodded knowing if the gangs were to enter, trouble would most likely follow; and the newer newsies were not aware of Club and his gang.

I went to finish getting ready as Haze went to tell Razor of the plan. As I entered the washroom, I took a deep breath and stared into the mirror. Splashing water on my face I hardened my eyes and hid away any fear and uncertainty of what was to come.

I followed my newsies out into the streets and to the distribution center. Razor and Haze fell back to meet me, and we continued in silence. I could sense their wariness, last time Club was in the Bronx, we went through hell and even more so when he made his own gang.

----

I bought fewer papers than usual knowing my mind would be else where today…and well it has been for awhile. Although the day passes by slowly, I didn't seem to run into any problems. As I wandered back towards the lodging house I saw Razor and Haze on their way back too.

"Hey guys. How's it rollin?" I greeted as they came over to me.

"Nothin out of place that I could see." Razor said with Haze nodding his answer as well.

"I don't know somethin' doesn't feel right about this." I sighed thinking this over again while I took a seat on the steps.

Haze joined me on the steps and Razor leaned against the building. We stayed like this for what seemed like a long time, lost in our thoughts. I yawned after awhile and stood up, "If he didn't show himself yet, it doesn't mean he won't around. Lets make sure the young ones don't go out late alone"

"If he moves in here, I don't think he'll go for the young ones." Haze spoke from the stairs.

I glanced down at him waiting for an explanation, but after a minute or so there was none.

"Watch the borders again tomorrow" was the last thing I said before stepping inside the lodging house.

Haze and Razor remained outside as I went up to the bunkroom to rest.

That night some of the boys stayed up playing some craps while I snuck out onto the roof. I was debating going for a walk but somehow the night made me nervous tonight.

As I stood outside overlooking the streets below I could barely see in front of me, the air was full of fog. And the fog didn't help how I felt; the night was supposed to be my time… but now I was worried about seeing Club out in it.

The history between us was as violent and powerful as he and I both were as leaders. Now that I was back in my position he seemed to follow in suit. Last I had heard he got out of the refuge and was off in Boston making his own trouble. Now I wondered what happened in Boston to make him come back here.

I sighed again and convinced myself that I was stronger than last time, and that maybe just maybe he wouldn't come back for me.

-----

A few days passed the same as the last, I keep an eye out for trouble along with Haze and Razor, but we found nothing out of the ordinary. With each day passing, I felt more and more suspicious. Today I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. The minute I had stepped out of the lodging house to get my morning papers, I felt something was off.

I doubt I was being followed that early in the morning but now it was late afternoon and I was on my way to meet some newsies for lunch. I glanced over my shoulder before turning down another street to the restaurant. I had about a block to go before I reached it when I felt someone behind me.

This time I didn't turn around instead I tried to shake them. Usually I did this at night, and it worked better but hopefully with the crowds in the streets I could lose them. Eying a vendor with a line of people waiting, I tried to squeeze through the line and hide beside the vendor. As I was waiting against the wall, I saw the person going straight as if I had. I frowned as I noticed it was one of Club's boys. I waited until he was out of site before I took a back street towards the restaurant.

I finally found my way to the restaurant and noticed Razor was already sitting with some other newsies, and they already had their food.

"What took ya so long, losin' ya touch?" Razor said as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I decided to take the scenic route" I said mockingly as I took a seat across from him and next to Whisper. Whisper looked up at me, "Phantom?"

"Ya kid?" I smiled at the 7 year old.

"When can I play poker with ya guys?" I laughed and put my arm around him.

"Well I'll tell ya what, when ya a little bit olda I'll let ya…but until then I'll help teach ya how to play at the lodgin' house, ok?"

Whisper nodded and grinned, happy with my idea. I ordered my food and ate up while the others finished theirs as well.

As we finished lunch, whisper ran off to play with the younger newsies and Razor turned to go back to the lodging house.

"Are ya comin' Phantom?" I glanced around before answering,

"Nah I think I might actually sell some afternoon edition. I need some extra cash." Razor shook his head and waved me off.

----

Very few newsies seemed to be selling this afternoon as the line was short when I arrived. Sometimes I just needed the time to myself, and others I needed the cash. Today it was a little of both. I only took 40 papers as I set off into the city.

Luckily the feeling of being followed had worn off before lunch, when I found out who it was. But I still tried to keep my senses up, knowing they might be back again.

By late evening I had finished my stack of papers and started back home. As I turned in that direction I noticed someone ahead of me. I squinted at the form in the distance and fire came to my eyes.

As I moved closer I could see him even more clearly now. "Can I help ya Club?"

"Just came to see how you've been" he said casually, smiling at me.

"Well I'm good. Anything else?" I asked while crossing my arms.

He frowned a little but then went back to smiling, "Why ya givin me this attitude, I've changed Phantom. I did my time in the refuge and I straightened out over the years."

"Then why ya back with ya gang Club?" I tried not to believe his story but the way he was still smiling threw me off.

"It's no different than ya gang of newsies…" I frowned again; he was so hard to talk to. "Anyways I just wanted to see if ya could grab some food with me."

I shrugged thinking getting some food wouldn't hurt; at least we were in my territory and in public. Once I nodded he grabbed my hand and led me to the restaurant I was at earlier.


	5. Silence and Violence

Disclaimer: you should know this by now…

A/n: Somehow this didn't have as much action and what not I had hoped for, but its still working towards it, I hope the next chapter will have more in it. Thanks to my reviewers again! You do keep me going, and I hope its still as good as it was in the beginning.

----

As we entered the restaurant I could see some newsies eating their dinner. I turned hoping they wouldn't see me being pulled by Club. Club finally let go when we reached a booth in the back. I sat down across from him and slightly rubbed my wrist. Although he made it look like he was holding my hand, it was a tighter grip than I had liked.

The waiter came over and we ordered our food. As our drinks were brought to us, Club turned his attention back to me.

"So I heard ya took some time off from bein' a newsie" I nodded slowly taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah I just needed a lil break." He nodded. We soon got our food and went into to silence as we ate.

As we finished up dinner Club seemed to be acting normal but I was still weary of him. "Want me walk ya back Doll?" he asked as we stood up to leave.

"Nah I think I can make it back" he smiled and kissed my cheek before heading in the opposite direction.

I stood there stunned for a minute before turning in my own direction. As I walked into the lodging house that night, Haze looked up at me with question.

"Where ya been all day?"

"I didn't know I had to report to ya every minute. In fact I think I'm the leader here…I should question ya." I fell onto my bed and waited to see if he'd leave. But he stood there leaning against my bed.

"I was just askin' cause Club is out there and I didn't want ya gettin' hurt or worse." He answered, hurt evident in his eyes. I knew he was just concerned but I was confused by today's events and anger was the only way I could deal right now.

"I'm fine and I don't think he'll be comin' after anyone of us." I answered him, leaving him with what he already knew, Club wanted to just come after me. Haze nodded and retired to his own bed for the night. I rolled over on to my side and face the wall. Sighing I let sleep claim me for the night.

-----

During the next few days, I continued my selling like normal but on the side I saw Club for lunch after selling. Somehow he would always appear in my spot when I was finished. I figured it wouldn't be too harmful for me to get some food with him. I could tell Haze was becoming suspicious when I wasn't showing up for lunch with the usual newsies. He was smart and I figured he knew who I was with.

As far as I was concerned this wasn't like last time I was with him, we were only eating lunch so far.

I finished up selling the boring headlines for the day. Sometimes it was hard to _improve_ the truth, and today was one of those days; there was nothing good to work with.

"Mayors house flooded, wife almost drowns!" I sadly shouted hoping someone would take my last paper off my hands. I smiled as one elderly man came to buy it. The story was really about a leak in the basement of the mayor's home, but I figured it was close enough.

I counted my change for the day and smiled at the outcome. It was enough to make up for the poker game I lost last night. As I put my money away I sensed someone behind me. I slowly turned knowing who it would be.

"Heya Club" I greeted, "Right on time, I's starvin'"

Club smiled, "How bout we head to Sheepshed for a little?" Although I was starving I did enjoy gambling and watching the horse races. I nodded and we headed off toward the tracks.

On the way we passed a vendor and I borrowed some apples, since I was going to use my money at Sheepshed. As we walked and ate, Club seemed to be more distant than usual. I let it be and continued to eat my apple. If he wanted to talk he would, otherwise I wasn't going to bring anything up, and make him mad.

The silence continued until we reached the races. We both placed bets on different horses and we found our way into the crowd. As we found a spot near the rail to stand he finally broke the silence; but it wasn't to me.

"Heya Race, ready to lose?" I heard him direct to someone behind me.

I turned to see Race coming to stand near us; at least things wouldn't be as awkward between Club and me now.

"I got a hot tip on Captain, he's a sure win" Club snorted and looked back at the track since the race was about to start.

"Heya Phantom, haven't seen you around here lately."

"Needed to get some extra cash before I start comin' here a lot" he smiled and we both found ourselves waiting for the gates to open and the race to begin.

While the race was going on, and I was somewhat distracted from Race's screaming at his horse, I looked to my right to see Club was missing. Shrugging I figured he found a better spot or was getting some food, or at least that's what I told myself he was doing. I knew the tracks was often a place to meet for settling bets and doing some business if need be.

I shook it off and joined in on Race's shouts, hoping my horse could catch up to his.

"Dear me, some people just have the talent" I turned to Race as the horse race had just finished.

"Ya mean ya horse had the talent?" I asked, after his 'hot tip' had won.

"Nah I got the talent to bet and I think I'm feelin' lucky today. Ya havin' a poker game tonight?" he asked winking.

"If I do, ya not takin' my money" I laughed and turned to see if Club was back yet.

"I'll see ya lata Phantom, I'se got to collect my money" I nodded and said bye to Race as I saw Club's figure coming through the crowd.

"Come on we're leavin'" Club grabbed my arm and led me out of the racetrack. Once on the street he let go of my arm but continued along at a hurried pace. I followed making sure to keep up with his pace. He soon ducked into an alley way and waited for me to catch up.

I stood across from him, leaning on the wall as he watched the streets for anyone following him. After a few minutes he turned his attention to me.

"I gotta get back to Harlem" was all he said and was about to leave the ally when I stopped him.

"Ya gonna tell me what that was back there?" I asked putting my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Just some business" his look was too calm for me, even when he was running from the tracks, his face was too calm for it. I narrowed my eyes and showed my anger, "And I'm supposed to believe it was just some business, and ya ran away cause eveythin' went fine?"

His face suddenly turned cold and his eyes matched mine, "I run from no one!" I heard him say as I felt the impact of his fist to my face. My head turned to the right as his hand connected to my left side. I raised my head and stared him down, but refused to show the pain that I felt going through my face. I was hoping he would realize what he did and try and say sorry, or something, but all I got was silence and the image of him walking out of the ally.

Once he had left I raised my hand to my face to feel the damage. It was sore to touch already and I knew I would have a nice shiner by tomorrow. And I would have to face Haze with it; that worried me more than facing Club again.

I sighed and headed back to the lodging house for the night.


	6. Nice shinna

A/n: I hope people are still reading this…but here's another chapter for anyone that is...I hope it's more exciting than the others. Enjoy

* * *

Instead of going straight to the lodging house I took my time walking around the streets of New York. It wasn't often that I was outside of my own territory and I hadn't been in and I decided to get something to eat since it was near dinner time. I turned my direction towards Brooklyn instead of eating back in the Bronx.

I found my favorite Italian restaurant that I had visited when I stayed in Brooklyn for awhile. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Spot during my walk through his territory but more than likely he would wind up near by before I left it.

As I waited for my food I glanced around the restaurant making sure no one I knew was around. I cringed when I saw Spot sitting in the back in a smaller booth with a girl sitting across from him. I rolled my eyes knowing he always took girls here, and it was always a different one.

At least he was to busy to notice I was around his territory I thought as I turned my attention back to the food that was just brought out to me. I took my time eating, hoping that I could understand these last few days and how I was going to continue this. I knew it would be hard for me to break away from Club again. I should walk now before it gets worse and I get pulled more in. But in reality it was much harder for me to do that, something about him scared even me, and I was afraid to make him mad.

I sighed, seeing this becoming what it once was, even if he had been nice to me I wasn't sure after today. _Ill just have to see what happens tomorrow, if he apologizes or not. _I paid my bill and slowly made my way out the door.

The sky had turned dark and it was getting colder, I stuck my hands in my pockets to warm them. I turned the corner to begin my walk home, hoping it wouldn't be too dark by the time I got there.

I kept an eye out for any danger in the dark since I was out of my territory and luckily I didn't have too much problems, until I was in the Bronx. I had barely entered my territory when I saw someone in front of me, stumbling. I squinted to try and see who it was, and I was surprised to see Club.

I tried to move more to the right so I could pass him without trouble. But I had no luck; he had spotted me, "Phantom!" I turned my head to look at him, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"Are ya drunk Club" I could smell the whiskey coming from him but still asked.

"No, listen I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to hurt ya." He came closer to me and put his arm behind my back pulling me towards him, "Ya know I would never hurt ya right?" I nodded slowly hoping he would let go of me.

"Answer me Phantom" he growled

"Yes Club I know ya would never hurt me" I answered as he pushed me against the building I was in front of. He put his hands against the building, holding me in my spot; I cringed as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Good now why don't we go back to my place." He suggested. I knew I could fight back but I froze not answering or moving.

His eyes flashed in front of mine, he was impatient when he was drunk, "Fine go back to ya street rats" By this time my anger masked my fear and without thinking I threw a punch to his face and it landed square in his face; causing him to stumble back. He moved enough so that I could break away from the building and him. I stood to the side waiting for his reaction. I don't know why I didn't walk away…my feet seemed glued as I stood with my hands ready for a fight.

He lifted his head and stared straight into my eyes, before I knew what happened he had shoved me back against the building. My head hit the bricks with a thud as my eyes shut at the pain. As I looked back up at him he roughly leaned in and kissed me. I tried to resist but after a little I gave in.

After a minute or so he broke away and once again turned away from me. This time I watched his figure leave the street as I heard him mutter, "Ya not even worth it."

I hung my head confused and angry at myself. I pushed all my emotions away and continued on my way back to the lodging house. After a day like this I needed to sleep it off.

* * *

Luckily for me, by the time I actually made in home everyone was sleeping or at least in bed trying to. Know one stopped me as I found my way around the bunkroom in the dark and soon curled up in a ball on my bed. Tomorrow I will just continue as if nothing had happened, that was the best way to deal, pretend there was nothing to deal with.

When the morning came I somehow woke up before the others and slowly walked into the washroom, to finally get a good look at myself from last night. I sighed seeing the shiner I had across my cheek; I splashed water on my face and tried to fix my hair to look presentable. When I reached back to fix my hair I let out a gasp, I had a nice bump in the back of my head as well. I lowered my eyes and continued to get ready, almost ashamed of the way I looked from last night.

Unfortunately as I left the washroom, everyone else decided to enter it. Most didn't say anything, knowing it was common among newsies to get into fights, and although it was usually boys they knew I did a fair share of fighting as well. The only person who seemed to be upset was Haze, but instead of making eye contact I quickly headed back to my bed to finish getting ready.

Razor woke up and took one look at me and laughed, "Nice shinna Phantom" I threw him a look as he got out of his bed seeing Haze coming towards us.

Sometimes I felt as though he was my leader; I waited for the questions and lecture that would come from him, but was surprised when he continued past me.

Confused I finished getting ready and led the way out into the streets with the other newsies following behind me. Haze and Razor made their way to the front to stand by me as we waited in line. "I hope ya weren't soakin' other newsies in our territory again?" Haze asked smiling. I smirked and shook my head, I knew he had his suspicions on who I really was in a fight with but at least he was going to leave it be as well.

As the day drew on, I became a little nervous around lunch time, when Club usually came to see me. I quickly sold my last paper and looked around the streets for any sign of him, when I found none I went to get food by myself for once.

* * *

For the rest of the day I watched myself when I was outside making sure I wasn't being followed by him or any of his boys. Somehow I began to forget about him as my bruises began to heal; but about a week after that night I saw him in the crowds as I was heading back to the lodging house for the night.

I figured he was just passing through and kept my eyes in front of me, not acknowledging him. He suddenly came closer and was in my sight as I turned to the left a little. I stopped as he was a few feet in front of me. I slowly met his gaze and frowned as I saw him smiling at me.


	7. Old habits

A/N: soo sorry about the delay of getting this up. I had a lot of work to do and I got writers block…but the good news is I remember where this is going. I just hope people still read it since I've noticed it hasn't been getting many hits. But reviews keep me going so thanks to Naomi for at least reviewing. Im glad at least one person is still reading. Enjoy..and the next one should be up soon.

* * *

_Last chapter... I figured he was just passing through and kept my eyes in front of me, not acknowledging him. He suddenly came closer and was in my sight as I turned to the left a little. I stopped as he was a few feet in front of me. I slowly met his gaze and frowned as I saw him smiling at me._

* * *

"Come on" he said nodding for me to follow him, "Let's go to lunch" I gave him a confused look but slowly followed since I was on my way there anyways. When we arrived I felt the newsies that were in there staring at me. I shot them all a glare and continued to a booth with Club. As I looked around I noticed all the newsies had stopped looking at me. I smirked and turned to Club. 

"What's ya deal Club"

"I just wanted ta have lunch with ya doll. But if ya don't want me buyin' ya food then I'll go." He waited for my answer before moving.

I rolled my eyes, "Well what about the other night?", although I had wanted to pretend it didn't happen, I wanted to make sure he remembered it, and hopefully apologized again.

"I was drunk Phantom, ya know how I get. I forget my own strength; I'm sorry about it." I shook my head lightly as if I hadn't heard it before but I allowed him to stay as we ordered our food. We talked little through lunch but somehow we left on good terms. Although that was not what I had originally wanted it just seemed to happen.

Over the next few days I saw Club more and more for lunch and around the area. But once again he seemed to surprise me. I had just finished up selling as was waiting to see if he would pop up today for lunch, I smirked as I saw him coming closer as if on cue.

He fell into step with me and I turned right towards the restaurant when he stopped me.

I looked at him questioningly. "We aren't eating there today" he said leading me to the left down a few more streets. I began to get suspicious of where we were going since this was on the way to Harlem, and his territory. But I suddenly was in awe at where we stopped. It was a little Italian restaurant that I had been to once before and loved, although last time I was here was with Club I remember I had to help him pay for it since it was a little upscale for newsies.

Club took my hand and led me off the streets and into the restaurant. I looked around noticing that most of the people here were dressed much nicer than I was. I lowered my head a little; afraid we wouldn't be allowed to eat here. Club smiled and led me towards the back, to a small booth near the kitchen. I took a seat and once again looked around me, Club laughed; "Don't ya remember I know the owner, so don't worry about them" he motioned towards the other people near by.

I relaxed a little, "So what's the occasion?"

For once he looked at me questioningly, "I didn't no I needed one to take ya out somewhere nice. Figured we could get away from ya newsies for awhile" I shrugged the thought of being able to eat in peace was nice but I wasn't sure about his idea of alone.

We ate in silence enjoying the good food and place. The food seemed to be gone in minutes, I looked up at him and smiled, "Not bad for upscale" he laughed and he paid for the bill, this time without my help.

Outside he stopped and seemed to think for a minute, "I got some business to attend to Doll; it won't take long if ya wanna come." I shrugged my shoulders not really having anything else to do right now.

I followed him through Harlem towards an old run down building. The door was barely attached to the frame as I walked through it. For once I was grateful we had a nice lodging house, this place was close to just living on the streets. As we made our way to the back of the building I began to see groups of boys my age or older hanging around. I hardened my stare and followed Club's lead. Somehow this crew of Club's seemed worse than I remembered it.

Club stopped near a bigger group and called one over to him. He turned to me and told me to wait here as he went into a smaller room near by and shut the door. I leaned against the near by wall hoping it wouldn't fall down under my weight.

As I glanced around I noticed the other seemed to be watching my every move. I quickly gave stared them down showing I meant business. They slowly started to turn their attention elsewhere but I kept an eye on them. I didn't want to start trouble in Club's place but if they tried anything, he would have to get over it.

I didn't have to wait much longer before I heard the creak of a door opening behind me. I slowly turned to see Club motioning for me to enter the room. I waited as the kid he was talking to left before I went inside. Club shut the door behind me as I eyed the room. It was obviously his room since it had a lone bed near by. I turned to ask why he wanted me in here when I got the answer; I felt his lips on mine. Shocked I tried to step back from him, but he harshly stepped forward drawing me closer.

I kept slowly moving backwards hoping he would stop. But with my luck I found myself backed up against his bed. I paused trying to think of what to do when he pushed me down on the bed.

"What are ya doin?" I asked looking up at him

"Come on Doll, it's just like old times" My eyes flashed with anger when I remembered what happened last time he did this to me.

"Club this aint like old times", the minute the words come out of my mouth I regretted it seeing his face turn.

"What are ya just playin me Phantom? I cringed knowing he was mad when he used Phantom instead of Doll.

"I'm not playin ya Club I swear" he advanced on me again and pushed me back down against the bed. I fought under his body and eventually freed one hand, enough to grab my knife I had hidden in my boot.

I pulled it out and held it to his throat. Making him release me from his hold as he slowly moved off of me. I knew there was no turning back from this point, his boys were all downstairs and I was alone, but yet I held my ground.

"Well looks like nothin's changed ya still a bitch Phantom, and this time ya little newsies aren't here to save ya." I narrowed my eyes and kept the knife pointed towards him. He knew my skill with this weapon and I could see slight fear in his eyes.

I stood up from the bed and moved towards the door making sure to keep my eyes on him. But as I opened the door behind me I soon felt an arm around my neck holding me. I struggled hoping it would do me some good. I kicked his shin with my heel and he slightly released me. But that second was all I needed to move away from him and Club. I kept my distance and lowered my knife to my side; but yet it was still ready to strike at anyone near me.

This time I realized I was pushed away from the only exit from the room. "Now Phantom is that anyway to treat my boys?" I huffed at him, and glared back at his calm state. His boy crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, eyeing me one more time. While I had my attention turned I forgot Club was close enough to move in.

I felt my body hit the ground as came from my side reaching for the knife in my hand, but as I hit the knife fell out of both of our reaches. I tried to reach it but Club got to it first, drawing it to my own neck.

Rage went through my body seeing my own knife being used against me. Somehow I managed to get my arm free and gladly punched his face. But this time it didn't falter him he turned back to me and punched my stomach and head. I continued to fight though, one thing I didn't plan on doing was going out without a fight, or blacking out.

As we both were moving around fighting and struggling I found the opportunity to knee him in the groin. Luckily that did the trick and he rolled off of me. He dropped my knife and without hesitation I grabbed it and made a move to the doorway. His boy moved forward to help Club when we went down but he was still in the pathway to the door.

He came at me and got a punch before I slit his chest with my knife. It wasn't a deep wound; just enough to make him bleed and give me time to leave. I took off running hoping the other boys outside the door wouldn't realize what had happened.

As I passed all of them the building became a blur and I fought to get into open air. Once outside I continued running, wanting to put enough street between us as possible.


	8. Turning point

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie Newsies..

A/n: heres another chapter for anyone who is still reading, thanks again to people who actually review! And I hope if u do like this story that you would let me know. The more reviews I get the faster I will try and update.

Naomi: thanks for the reviews! and just to let you know there will be more Spot...soon:)

* * *

After what seemed like eternity of running I finally slowed my pace trying to see where I was. I groaned when I noticed my surroundings, I had run the opposite way of the Bronx, ending up in Manhattan. Sighing I went towards Central Park to rest on ones of the benches.

As I slumped down in the nearest one I looked myself over. I still had my knife out and slid it into my boot for safe keeping. I had a good size cut down my arm that I wasn't aware of and I could feel the bruises forming on my body already.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to compose myself. My life seemed to be spinning out of control, and only got worse when I opened my eyes again. Staring back at me was concerned deep brown eyes. I smirked pretending nothing was wrong with me. A cigar was held out in front of me which I gladly accepted.

Racetrack took a seat next to me and looked me over before shaking his head. "I would say don't ask, but I know ya will" I said turning to him handing him the cigar back after I took a few puffs.

"Well I know ya love trouble, but what happened?" I took a long sigh knowing if I was to tell anyone besides Haze it would be Race. He knew the history between me and Club, since he used to be friends with him when he was a newsie.

I started to speak but I seemed to pause again, scared to talk about this. Race noticed it and spoke first, "it's Club isn't it?" I nodded with a distant look on my face.

"I knew he was back but I didn't think he'd be back to ya like this"

I turned to him, "it was my fault" the moment I said it, I could see the anger on his face "Phantom, ya know ya never give him a reason to do this to ya."

"I held a knife to his throat, does that count?" he smirked knowing I wasn't kidding

"But what was the reason for ya to use the knife" I lowered my head and closed my eyes; I needed to keep my emotions back.

"Did he try anything with ya?" I kept my head down, "He tried, saying it was like last time, but I pushed him off for a little, we just fought nothin' else"

Race made a fist in anger, knowing last time I was "with" Club he had forced himself on me, something I still take with me today.

I knew Race wanted to go after him but he understood I didn't want him to. Race was the only one I kept in contact with when I moved over to the Bronx, which he usually didn't tell Jack or Spot about. His gambling brought him to many different boroughs and the Bronx used to throw big games back then as well. Club and I would always deal in and Race had never approved of me seeing Club; now I understand why.

Between him and Haze no one else understood my real fear of men, the one that I keep hidden behind my leader roll.

* * *

"Listen Phantom, I know ya not gonna like this but ya gotta stay away from him" I turned to Race, as he brought me back to reality.

"I know Race, and there is no goin back after today, he would kill me for this"

"I don't want ya goin through Harlem any time soon, I'll walk ya back when ya wanna go, besides I hear there'd a good game over in Queens later."

I shook my head at him; "I need to sit for a little" he nodded and sat back with me. But it didn't take long for the silence to be broken

"Heya Race" I cringed when I heard the voice, just the person I didn't want to see right now.

"Heya Spot, how's it rollin'?" Race got up to greet him which luckily blocked me a little from his view.

"Just on my way to the races, thought you'd be over there already"

"Nah, I aint got money today, savin it for poker later." At that moment I felt eyes on me, and I noticed Spot glancing over at me. I still wasn't sure how bad I looked but I could tell by his shock it wasn't good.

"Phantom?" he asked stepping closed to the bench.

"Ya it's me, what ya aint glad to see me?" He shook his head ignoring my question, "What happened, ya alright?"

I glanced from Race back to Spot, hoping he wouldn't say anything. "Nothin' I cant handle Spot"

"Who did this to you?" He said getting angrier. He glared at Race, who put his hands up in defense, "Spot ya really think I could do that to her?"

He turned his attention back to me, "It was that kid Club wasn't it? I remember what he was like, and now that he's back and getting' more power. What'd ya do go with him to take his power or something?" I stood up in a heart beat, standing inches from Spot.

"Don't ya ever say anythin' like that again, or I will come after ya power. For someone with all theses little _birdies_ goin around ya no shit." I turned and walked out of Central Park with Race in tow. Spot stood in the background with confusion written all over his face, I could see a hint of hurt. But I faced forward and left him there on his own.

Race stepped up and fell in line with me as I continued walking, not really caring where it led me. It began to grow darker around me as I groaned at how long I was away from the Bronx, again.

"Come on, youse can sleep at the lodging house tonight" Race said, figuring I didn't want to show my boys the state I was in. I nodded slowly and we turned towards the lodging house.

As I walked in I held my breath, not sure of what would happen inside. Luckily it was late enough most of the newsies had moved upstairs for poker and such. But I still had to sign in…and see Kloppman. I wanted to see him again but not in this state, I didn't want him to worry about me.

Race signed in and I reluctantly followed his lead, but the moment I put down the pen I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Kloppman starting at me; his face was full of concern.

Before he could ask anything I spoke first, "I'm fine Kloppy; I just had a little run in and figured it was closer to stay in 'Hattan for the night." He shook his head and disappeared in the back rooms. Confused I turned around looking for Race, and unfortunately I saw him talking to Spot.

I huffed, "What are ya doin' Conlon? Haven't ya done enough to me today?"

He turned towards me, "Well if it's alright with ya, I had some previous business with Jack."

"And what would that be Spot?" I heard Jack ask from the top of the stairs. Spot frowned and walked up the steps to talk to Jack, although I doubt it was business. Race shook his head and followed them upstairs.

I turned back around and saw Kloppman coming back out of the room with water and a cloth.

"Come on lets get you fixed up so you can get some sleep" I nodded and followed him towards my old room.

After Kloppman fixed me up and warned me about staying out of trouble, I finally relaxed in my old bed for the night. I hoped Race wouldn't talk to Jack and Spot about the whole story of why I was here, but I'd just have to see tomorrow.


	9. Talking isnt easy

A/N: thanks for st.elmo-lover and Naomi for reviewing!! this chapter isn't that exciting…but I hope it came out ok…let me know…and I hope to keep updating fast (but I have a ton of work do soon..but lets hope)

* * *

I woke up to the sound of newsies running down the stairs ready to get to work. I sighed knowing I wasn't in the mood to try and sell today. I stood up and immediately cringed at the pain, quickly reminding me of the events from last night.

I slowly made my way to the wash room to take a look at the damage done from last night. And I frowned when I saw my reflection, I had more bruises than I thought on my face, and my arm still had a nice cut down it. I splashed water on my face, as if that alone would make it all go away.

As I turned to leave the washroom I noticed Spot was sitting on "his" bunk starting at me. I raised an eye brow waiting for a response from him.

"Well ya lookin gorgeous today Phantom" I narrowed my eyes, "Very funny Conlon"

I turned, leaving him in the bunkroom when I heard him get up, "Hold on Phantom"

I stopped and waited for him to grab his stuff from the bunk before he followed me down the stairs. I went to get my things and said bye the Kloppman, promising if I came back to see him it wouldn't be in this condition again.

"I'm not sellin today so ya didn't have to wait" I said when I found Spot still waiting for me.

"I'm not either," he paused, and I waited for him to finish his statement. When nothing followed I walked past him out the front door.

"Phantom, wait up." I slowed down hearing his footsteps coming behind me, "listen I'm sorry about yesterday" I looked at him questioningly; Spot wasn't usually one to apologize.

"If ya would just tell me what was goin' on I wouldn't say things like that" he continued on, but I stopped walking.

"Oh so now it's my fault since I didn't share what happens in my life with everyone? Sometimes I think ya ego gets the best of ya Spot" I walked away from him hoping he wouldn't follow, but I soon heard him after me again.

I suddenly realized I was heading home, and Spot was going in the opposite direction of Brooklyn. "Spot where are ya goin? Ya throne is the other way" he frowned at me.

"I'm goin' to walk ya home, or at least until ya tell me what happened the other day" I rolled my eyes, he was so stubborn. I continued on through Manhattan with Spot in tow.

We stayed in silence most of the way, but once I entered Harlem's territory I became more alert, checking the surroundings more carefully. I know Race had told me not to go through Harlem but this was the quickest way home, and besides I went through the outskirts, not near Club's place.

As I was glancing around the streets I felt Spots eyes on me. He raised an eye at my actions, "I'm takin' in the scenery." I offered, hoping he would believe it.

"What's really wrong Phantom, even I know you've never been afraid to walk through someone else's territory before." I remained silent casting my eyes downward.

"Kaitlyn…" I looked up at him with pain showing in my eyes, emotional pain I had hidden before.

"I don't want to talk here," was all I could say before I shook off the look on my face, buryin' it deeper. The last thing I wanted to do was to talk about it in Harlem, where I could feel someone watching my moves as it was. I glanced once more around me and headed closer to my own territory.

* * *

Once we made it back to the Bronx, I headed towards the lodging house, knowing the newsies would still be out selling right now, giving me the time alone I needed with Spot. I took my time entering the house and climbing the stairs to go towards the roof. Spot stayed silent even as I sat down on the roof closing my eyes in the sun, it was a little different being up here during the daytime.

It took me a little to get my thoughts together; I didn't even know what really happened yesterday, or why.

"I don't know what ya want me to tell ya Spot…ya know it was Club", was all I could think of to say to him; still wanting to avoid telling a story of my past to someone else.

"Well why he did that might help, and what ya are doin' with him"

"I honestly don't know why I am with him, or why I ever was, I guess I trusted him. Yeah he did this to me before, but he kept apologizing and making me feel better I just pretended it wasn't him when he did this. He was the only one that made me feel special. I guess I thought no one else would do that. And this time, I made him angry and that's why he did this." Spot seemed to be thinking this all over, and I could see his anger in his eyes. The same I saw in Races when I told him.

"I don't think there's anythin' ya could have done to make what he did ok" he looked into my eyes and I could see the concern that was there as well.

"I wouldn't let him_...ya know_" I said not really wanting to say the words. He nodded understanding what I was saying.

"That's no reason for him to beat ya. He didn't succeed did he?" I cringed, thinking of him coming on to me, and remember the first few times.

"No" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. He didn't seem to push the subject anymore but stayed quiet for a little.

"Ya known Phantom there are other guys out there, and most won't treat ya like this. Get out while ya still can" I laughed slightly at the last part knowing I was beyond the still can part.

"He'll be comin' after me soon, to get me back for makin' him look like a fool in front of his boys." I frowned at myself, I hadn't meant to tell anyone else what I suspected, at least not Brooklyn.

"Then I'll stay here and watch over ya" my frown seemed to deepen.

"What you'll stay here for weeks? I don't think so Conlon, I've done fine without ya since ya ran off to Brooklyn and I think I can handle myself now" sometimes I wish neither of us had the power we did, so we wouldn't butt heads as much.

His faced matched mine, "Well then go start another war Phantom, I'll gladly watch from the side." Before either of us could fight more Haze climbed the steps up to the roof. We both whipped our heads around to look at him.

He held up his hands in defense, "I just wanted to see who was yellin up here. Ya alright Phantom?" he asked noticing my appearance. I nodded and was about to answer when Spot jumped in, "No she's not, Club did this to her" I shot a look towards Spot and glanced back at Haze to see his reaction. He sighed as if he knew this would be coming.

"I'll go get Razor and we can discuss this later" I nodded, since I was going to suggest that to him anyways. When he left I turned back to Spot, "Listen Spot I know ya mean well, but this is somethin' I have to handle on my own." He nodded slowly running his hand through his hair.

"I don't like it Phantom, but I understand. If you or the Bronx needs help Brooklyn will be here. I mean even Jacky-boy needed my help" he smirked as I laughed.

"Get out of here Spot; I'm sure ya boys are lost with out ya." He smirked holding his head high as he left the roof.

* * *

I continued to sit alone, waiting for another discussion to take place about my actions. I frowned; I didn't want to put my newsies in this again. Last time he started a war…but this time I would be ready if he came after them.

I heard footsteps behind me and I waited for Haze and Razor to come sit with me. As I searched my pockets for a cigar I felt them sit down on either side of me. I sighed realizing I was out of cigars.

Keeping my eyesight still on the streets, I addressed the two; "I know what I've gotten us into, there's nothing I can do to change it now so I don't want to hear about it." I paused waiting to see if they would object so far, hearing nothing I continued, "If Club comes after me or my newsies, I'll be ready and I'll be watching our territory closely. I don't want any of the younger newsies to know about this...he won't be going after them. If anyone sees him I want it reported to me before you do anythin. This is goin to be between me and him"

I turned to Razor and Haze, they both nodded in understanding. Even though I could tell that they had wanted to say something about Club, they held their tongue. Satisfied with what happened I stood up and headed down into the lodging house, then into the streets, a place I needed to be to find Club, when he makes his appearance.


	10. Stone Face

A/N: thanks Naomi..again!! heres another chapter, sorry its not a lot, and it took kinda long to update this but this was the best place to stop it, and I hope to get another chapter soon..but once again college seems to own my life right now. But ill try!

* * *

Once again I seemed to withdraw into the colder version of Phantom, I guess I did fit my new name, no more did I Glimmer. It's been a few days since I talked to Haze and Razor about Club, and during that time I sold fast and made rounds on my territory. I kept an eye on where Harlem's line was, but also around my selling spot. I knew he wouldn't be coming to ask for lunch again soon, but the thought of him maybe watching me selling spot worried me.

I wandered around the streets until about dusk, when I decided to head back towards the lodging house. On my way back though, I passed the poker house and I could hear voices from inside. Curious as to why there were people in there I entered not expecting what I found. I pushed the door open and was met by about 15 or so people staring at me. I frowned and narrowed my gaze at Razor, whom sat at the larger table. I wouldn't have minded if it was just Bronx newsies, but I noticed Race and Spot were in the crowd along with some other random newsies.

Razor noticed my gaze and walked over to me, "Listen Phantom, this isn't what it looks like"

I cocked my head to the side, "really it looks like ya holdin'a game without askin' me"

Razor searched for something to say as I waited patiently for his answer, "I know I didn't ask Phantom, but it's not a_ huge _game, and I tried to find ya to ask, but ya haven't been around lately."

I stated emotionless back at him, "I haven't been around lately because I have been watchin the borders and _my _newsies, keepin' ya safe." I could tell he wanted to talk back but he stopped himself, figuring it would only make it worse.

"I'll let ya keep playin' but next time ask before ya throw a game" he nodded and went off to join the games again. I watched as Spot and Race glanced back at their cards, indicating that they had been listening to me and Razor.

I went to find my hidden stash of alcohol that I kept for poker games, or in this case when I needed it. After taking my fill of the bottle, I continued to watch the games going on. To my surprise I didn't notice Haze around, maybe he was back at the lodging house, or maybe Razor didn't tell him either. I shrugged it off and noticed that two tables died down and they left. That left the one bigger table with the final hand.

It didn't take long for Razor to collect his winnings and the table to start to pack up. I smirked realizing Razor represented the Bronx with that win. I watched as everyone left, Razor glanced over at me; I nodded as if to say everything was ok, and he too made his way out the door. I sighed and glanced around once more before locking it up.

As I finished locking it, I turned around to see two figures in the shadow. I squinted and realized it was no threat, "Race, Spot" I said acknowledging them. They stepped forward in the little light the street gave off this late.

"Heya Phantom, to bad ya didn't deal in tonight I was feelin lucky" Race said smiling, trying to get my hardened face to lighten. But I stared back, questioning why they were still here.

"Listen we didn't come here to watch ya Phantom, we came for the game" Spot said stepping closer.

I turned my head to look at him, "Then why ya still hangin' around?" Spot seemed glance at Race looking for help.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the building while I waited. "Well, Phantom, ya seem a little distant, and we was concerned bout ya"

"Well thanks for the concern guys, but I'm fine, now if ya excuse me I need to get some sleep"

Spot put his cane up to stop me from moving forward, "We ain't done yet. I know youse concerned with Club comin in ya territory and all but ya can't leave ya newsies without a leader"

I narrowed my eyes, getting madder…if that was possible, "I'm right here Spot and I ain't goin' anywhere. And I am protectin' my newsies, so if they don't appreciate it then maybe I'll let Club and his boys come in" I yelled back at him. I growled in anger and took a few steps away from them.

But the light didn't reach me as I retreated away from them, and when they tried to find me I was hidden in a nearby alley. "Good goin' Spot, next time let me do all the talkin'" I heard Race say before they both left my territory.

I turned and went my own way, hoping to get some sleep before I had to patrol and sell again.

* * *

The next morning I got up earlier than the newsies and headed out into the streets. I made my way over to the poker house and let myself in. I had been doing this sometimes, it gave me privacy to think and get a morning work out. I went into the back where sometimes the boys would fight or teach each other to. I spent my time here practicing fighting, not that I needed more but only because it realized my anger towards Club.

When he was ready to find me, I wouldn't be taken by surprise. Everyday I woke up I faced the facts that today might be the day I see him again. After my little morning work out I went over to the distribution office to get some papers for the day. Haze and Razor were standing up front when I arrived and I casually stepped in front of them.

Razor seemed to be quieter today, but I just figured that was from last night. Haze however; I wasn't sure why he didn't speak to me. But my mind was elsewhere and I let it go, knowing if they needed me they would talk.

I took my papers and headed out into the streets hoping the overcast sky wouldn't send rain just yet. I found myself quickly selling my stack, although I wasn't sure what I was yelling out to people. Today I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me.


	11. Instincts

A/N: Thanks to everyone still reading this and for Araknia the Storyspinner for reviewing! im glad i am still getting some hits on this story heres another chapter, and a longer one. I already have another one waiting to come up soon so hopefully I don't forget I have it written. Enjoy!!

* * *

I became very aware of my surroundings when I finished selling all of my papers. I kept my head forward but scanned the area with my eyes. I didn't want to move my head and give them the satisfaction of seeing me become paranoid. The streets were full of loud noises and people but I tried to listen for anything out of the ordinary. I headed my usual way, to patrol my territory and hoped taking some of the back alleys would throw this feeling. But as I turned down one that was more secluded, I heard the sound of soft shoes hitting the ground. Who ever was behind me was trying to be quite, I frowned not wanting to turn and directly see who it was. 

I kept going at a steady pace and came out into another crowded street, hoping to use it to my advantage. I keep my pace the same and weaved in and out of the crowds, trying to make it seem like I was just trying to push through and not hiding. It seemed to pay off as I turned down a smaller street I heard no one behind me anymore. I sighed and turned around to look into the crowd for anyone.

As I scanned the crowd I saw a glimpse of two taller boys slipping off into a near by alley. Their faces flashed in my head, I had seen them staring at me when I was at Club's. The thought of the name made my emotions get the better of me; I immediately followed them into the alley, hoping they were going back to Club.

I followed from a greater distance then they were to me so I wasn't worried they would see me. I knew these streets and where they went, so I could take my time following their path to what seemed to be Harlem's territory. I remembered where Club was last time, but knowing him he sometimes had more than one place, and to be sure he didn't have another main one I followed these two goons.

I soon realized they were taking me to the building I was at before, and began to slow down putting more distance between us. I let them enter and go talk to Club while I leaned against the side of the near by building. I could easily see the entrance to his building but I far enough that he wouldn't see me right away.

The sun began to fade again behind the clouds which helped to hide me, but as I glanced up to the cloudy sky I realized it was about to rain anytime. I groaned knowing it held off from when I was selling but now it threatened even more. As I waited for the rain to start I began to wonder why I was waiting for Club.

If he came out I wasn't sure what I was going to do, maybe follow him, maybe show myself to him? I sighed in frustration and only sighed more as the rain started coming down hard. Within a few minutes there wasn't a dry spot on me, but I stayed leaning against the building waiting.

The rain sent cold chills down my body but they only got colder as I noticed Club coming out of the building. And at least for once things went right, he was alone. He seemed upset at the rain too and paused before continuing on. I watched as he turned towards me as I pushed myself off of the building but still staying close to it. He didn't seem to notice me as he came closer, he seemed focused on getting somewhere, and as he walked by me I stepped out behind me. I waited until he went further away from his building before shoving him against the near by wall.

I wasn't sure what was going through my head and I don't even think I was thinking about my actions. The only thing I remember passing through my head was to finish this once and for all.

I pushed my head first into the wall, and held him against it, "Ya lookin' for me Club?" I asked in his ear. His eyes seemed surprised it was me holding him back. "Nah Dollface"

The name Dollface made me push him harder against the wall. It was hard to hold on to him though with the rain soaked clothes and my fingers getting colder by the minute. But I seemed to push that part aside, and focus on Club's emotions.

He seemed to be smiling which worried me. "Why ya smirkin?" I asked frowning since I had the upper hand right now.

"Nothin' just seems funny that a girl has me in this position" I narrowed my eyes at the comment, it was true I was usually the one uneasy about him but he knew I could do damage so why wasn't he worried.

I reached my knife I had hidden in my shoe and brought it up for him to see. I let it flash before his eyes before it put it up to the back of his neck so he could feel it. "Really ya still smirkin' now?" he laughed and tried to look me in the eyes, but having a hard time with his face being pushed against the wall.

"Come on Phantom, my boys live right there, most will probably be comin' back soon and see me out here" I shrugged not caring about that part.

"Then let them come, my business is only with you," I dropped his arm I had pinned behind him and let him free himself from the wall. He turned around slowly and stood up straight looking back at me with fire. Now there was the Club I knew and loved.

"Ya really want to do this?" he asked calmly. I nodded knowing if we were going to fight I was going to be the man about this and let him fight back naturally, not to just hold him against a wall.

I didn't really want to use my knife, I hadn't planned on seriously fighting him, but then again I knew his strength and so I left it out to help me. Last time we fought it was a struggle, and I knew this time wouldn't be any different, I just hoped the pouring rain wouldn't make it worse.

As I was lost in thought I soon felt my body slam to the ground, apparently he took the opportunity to go first. "Ya know Phantom, this is the position ya are usually in" he said smirking at my body underneath him. Fire shot through my eyes as I took all my strength to knock him off of me.

The fight seemed to last forever as I felt the world around me blur and only one person was in focus. He made it worse by bending my arm back so I stabbed myself in the gut. I growled at this, this was the second time he used _my _knife to injury me. In one swift motion I ended the long fight. I brought my knife out of my body and quickly placed it into his chest. The minute I did I pulled it out and stared at it as he fell to the ground in a slump. My eyes widened as I realized what I did, although I came here to end it, I hadn't meant to literally end it.

I quickly glanced around looking for any witnesses. Luckily the rain left not many people out and I didn't see any of his boys around. I backed up slowly looking at the blood on my hands and knife. When I moved far enough away I turned and ran as far as I could.

Before I knew what happened I stopped to get my breath and hunched over in pain. My hand went to my stomach and as I pulled it away I found fresh blood on it. I forgot I had been hurt in the fight too. Besides the bruises I could already feel forming again my stomach was bleeding a lot. I slid down the wall to sit on the ground for a minute or two.

My mind flashed with images of killing the man in the alley so many years ago, the time I moved on and changed my life. I know I had fought and maybe injured people before, maybe even killing but this time I had come after him for that reason and it wasn't defending my territory. I sought him out to finish this, and somehow this time felt worse.

I reached down and slid my knife back into its place so it wouldn't be left anywhere around the body. I looked back down at my stomach and noticed the whole was bigger than I thought; I'm not sure just how this happened, or why my head was throbbing. I brought my other hand up to feel my head. I felt a nice bump and blood over my temple.

I closed my eyes trying to compose myself so I could get back up. Even though the rain and clouds had made it a little darker, it was still somewhat light, and I was worried someone would find Club soon. I took in a deep breath and tried to stand up, but instantly fell against the building. My head was spinning and I wasn't sure if it was from hitting my head earlier or from the blood I was losing slowly.

I took in rapid breaths and waited to try and walk again, but when I opened my eyes I saw something interesting. As I focused on the figure coming towards me I noticed it was Spot. I laughed a little but then held my stomach for the pain I caused "ya the last person I want to see Conlon but for once I'm gonna overlook that" I said as he stopped in front of me.


	12. Burying the past

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, Naomi and Araknia the Storyspinner!! It keeps me going, and heres another chapter but im sad to say I have finals coming up and I don't think ill have much time to add more to this till after the 15th but I will try my hardest until then enjoy and review!

* * *

"Phantom what the hell happened, come on we need to get ya inside" I nodded at his idea and let him support my weight. "What are ya doin' in Harlem?" I asked him as we slowly walked towards the Bronx.

"I was on my way to see you" he paused and looked at me, "and what were ya doin' in Harlem?"

I hung my head, "had some business to attend to" Spot waited for more of an explanation but when he got none he stayed silent. We had moved out of Harlem's territory and into the Bronx when it started to get darker, and the rain didn't want to let up. I slowed my pace knowing I was out of harms way, but the slower I began the more out of it I was. Before I knew what happened I started to fall forward, Spot caught me the best he could but we still both fell on the ground.

I cringed in pain as Spot quickly got off of me, "Ya alright?" he asked concerned. I nodded slowly and tried to stand but failed. My eyes didn't seem to want to stay open anymore as I sunk back to the ground. Spot looked down at my form and back to the streets ahead of him as if he was thinking.

"Come on ya never gonna make it back" he said as he picked me up. I protested at first but after a minute I settled into his arms knowing I couldn't make it on my own.

As he carried me back, I soon began to drift off; not that I had wanted to but the fight was taking a toll on my body. My surroundings became blurry and I barely made out the fact we had made it back to the lodging house. I felt Spot climb stairs towards the bunkroom and I could hear the boys back and I heard Haze call out a question to Spot.

"Spot what are ya doin' here" I heard him ask as he came closer and his voice louder. "Oh shit, Phantom?" he seemed to ask to me, but by now my eyes were shut and I only heard what he was saying.

"Here bring her into Stealth's old room, so she can rest in quite" Spot followed him into the room and he set me down on the bed. The last thing I heard before completely giving into the darkness was Spot yelling for someone to get a doctor.

_

* * *

I walked out of the darkness surrounding me, only to see a dim light in the distance. I moved slowly towards it, afraid of what was between the light and me. As I came closer I saw a shape of a person lying on the ground near by. I quickened my pace and rushed to make sure the person was ok, but as I rolled him over I saw the face of Club. His face looked haunted and just as I stood up I felt a pain shoot through my body. I looked down and saw Club's hand had imbedded a knife into my side._

_Blood flowed freely from the wound and Club stood up, ready to attack again. I let the horror show on my face as I turned and ran, but my legs wouldn't let me run fast enough and I felt him closing in on me. _

I jumped up in bed quickly glancing around the room to make sure Club wasn't around. I was sweating from the nightmare and the more I seemed to look around the more confused I became. I frowned, why was I in Stealth's old room? Soon it all came back; the dream had been somewhat real. I had killed Club and he had injured me with my own knife, but I still didn't remember how or why I wasn't in my own bed.

I glanced at the door and saw it was open a little, I was about to move to get up when I saw Spot and Haze enter the room. They seemed surprised to see me awake, "Phantom, ya up? How ya feelin?" Haze asked coming closer to the bed.

"Why ya sound so surprised to see me up? And how did I get in here anyways?" I asked looking at both of them, but settling my gaze on Spot in question.

"Well ya have been out for 3 days Phantom." My jaw dropped as Spot told me this, "I brought ya back here after I found ya in Harlem. We got a doc to fix ya stomach up, ya lost a lot of blood and we think the rain didn't help, ya went into a fever. Ya were in and out of it for a few days and it looks like ya finally broke the fever" I nodded slowly not sure how to react to the fact I was out for 3 days.

Haze turned to leave, "I'm gonna tell the boys ya awake" was all he said before leaving the room. Spot took a seat in the near by chair, which I noticed was moved closer to the bed.

"Did ya stay here all 3 days?" I asked him since he was staring at me.

He shook his head, "Nah I was here in and out, after the first day I had to return to my own leadership for a little. I was coming back to check on ya today." I nodded and paused not sure how or what to say to him, I knew he saved me in Harlem but it was hard for me to admit.

"Listen Spot," I paused and looked at him, he smirked knowing what I was going to say, "Thanks for draggin' my ass back here" I smiled as he laughed.

"No problem Phantom, anytime ya need me to drag ya back again let me know" His face grew serious before he spoke again, "I understand why ya went after him Phantom; I just wish ya didn't do it alone. What if his boys came out?" he looked back at me with concern.

"Well they didn't, and I'm fine…or well now am I" I said looking down at my stomach.

"Ya don't think they'll be comin' afta ya?"

"Nah, most of them just want to be the new leader anyways, from what I remember the one before Club was killed and no one cared too much. And besides they don't know it was me, or well they have no proof." Spot stared at me, thinking it over.

He eventually nodded, "So how ya feelin?"

I sighed, "I'm alright, still sore but better than I was that night"

"That's good, ya want some food?" I nodded to his question immediately, "I'm gonna go get us some food, alright?"

I nodded and he left the room. I listened for a little and realized it was probably early afternoon since I didn't hear many newsies running around. I attempted to get out of bed when I felt sharp pain rip through my body. Guess I wasn't feeling as good as I thought, I took a minute to regain my breath and I tried again this time slower to move myself. I succeeded and winced in pain as I slowly moved towards the washroom. Luckily I was right and it seemed like all the newsies were out selling, so no one had to see me like this.

I stopped in front of the sink and took in a deep breath before I glanced in the mirror hanging above it. I frowned at my reflection; it was once again showed a bruised and beaten face. I decided it was a good time to take a quick shower to rinse off; I turned on the water and locked the door to give me privacy. As I got under the water to rinse off my body, I checked my stomach wound. I laughed at the fact it wasn't that big of a wound, but it must have been deep since it was now stitched up.

After the quick shower I felt refreshed but I still felt the affects of the other night. I slowly walked back to Stealth's old room, not really wanting to rest in my bunk bed yet, knowing it would be loud and full of newsies soon.


	13. Sunrises

A/N: Thanks to Naomi and Araknia the Storyspinner!! Again!! I know im supposed to be studying for finals…but I took a little time to update this since I felt bad waiting 2 weeks but the next chapter will most likely not be up till the 15th or after but I will try. I hope you enjoy this chapter..sorry it isn't much but I wanted to get another one out here.

* * *

_Last chapter: After the quick shower I felt refreshed but I still felt the affects of the other night. I slowly walked back to Stealth's old room, not really wanting to rest in my bunk bed yet, knowing it would be loud and full of newsies soon._

* * *

As I entered his room I saw Spot had returned with food, he flashed me a smile "Good to see ya movin' around, even if its slowly" I narrowed my eyes at him for the last comment.

I grabbed the food out of his hands and sat back down on the bed. This time he looked mad, he sighed and took the other plate he had on the ground and started eating like I had.

"So ya sure ya alright?" Spot asked as I was eating.

I paused my chewing and glanced at him, "yeah I'm fine, why?"

He shrugged, "Just making sure, cause ya were havin' a lot of nightmares the last few days" he stated as if it was nothing.

I paused again remembering the dream I had had earlier, I looked back up at Spot and shrugged it off as nothing, "Am I not allowed to dream?" I questioned avoiding the answer he wanted.

He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath about me being difficult. The rest of the meal seemed to be in silence as I wondered how he noticed I was having nightmares, had he stayed over? I shrugged off the question as we both finished the meals. Spot stood up taking one last look at me, "I gotta get goin' Phantom, but I'm glad ya alright" he turned and left the room and lodging house to reclaim his throne.

I was puzzled at what just happened. Was Spot being nice to me again, we had been friends when we were little but we grew distant as I left for the Bronx. As much as I hate to admit it I missed my old friends and old life in Manhattan, but sometimes there is no going back.

As I stared off in thought I felt someone in the room, I turned to see Haze and Razor standing in the doorway. "So ya couldn't wait for me to help ya out in Harlem? I'm hurt Phantom" Razor said smiling. I laughed, "Sorry kinda wasn't plannin' on this"

Haze came in closer, "So ya feelin better now that ya got some food?" he asked eyeing the food still lying on the bed. I nodded, "I would feel betta when I get back out into the world."

"Well if ya that eager ya can sell the afternoon edition for me, I need to make up from a poker game last night" Razor said from the door.

"I'm not that desperate" I shook my head at him. He gave me a sad lip and left the room probably to go sell.

I looked up at Haze hoping he wouldn't lecture me; "His boys won't be comin' afta me, and if they do its my problem not the Bronx's" I offered him before he could say anything about the other night.

"I wasn't gonna say anythin' Phantom, and if they do ya know ya newsies will back ya up. They were all worried bout ya before, and now they are just glad to have ya back and ok. And I'm gettin' tired of takin' your place all the time" he shot me a smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Get some more rest Phantom, and I'll come wake ya tomorrow for sellin'…bright and early" he said as he left the room. I sighed and settled back into the bed.

As I looked around the room I realized being in Stealth's room brought back memories, I had never moved into to it because it scared me. But now the room didn't haunt me, but rather made me feel like a leader. I often tried to step up into Stealth's shoes, but with everything that has happened I feel as though I'm letting my newsies down.

I shook my head to clear its thoughts; this was not something I wanted to worry about right now. Today was very confusing for me, and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep, and for that afternoon I feel back into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start and gazed at the window nearby. It was barely getting light out and I could see the sun starting to make its way over the New York skyline. I stood by the window for once taking in the sights of the city and the colors of the sunrise. For once my body and mind was without worry, sighing I heard the newsies starting to stir, and I knew it was time for me to get ready as well.

I headed to the washroom hoping to get ready before most of the boys came running in. the one thing I needed around here was a bathroom to myself, maybe I should at least get a room to myself and take Stealth's old one. I shook off the thought saving that thought for later and focused on getting ready. I carefully checked on my stomach again, and noticed it seemed to be healing, even if it was slowly. As I walked out of the wash room I ran into Haze, who seemed surprised to see me up.

"I couldn't sleep" was all I said before he could ask questions. I walked past him and grabbed my change of clothes before heading towards Stealth's room to change in privacy.

I soon emerged and joined my newsies as we embraced the lively streets to start the day. As the day went by I finally shook the feeling that someone was watching me, I knew he was gone and no one would be lurking around waiting to take me to lunch. But as much as it gave me comfort it still bothered me that I had done what I did.

Maybe I was becoming soft, when I first joined the Bronx I had done stuff like this but then again the leaders told me too. I sighed and continued my selling; when I had finished I headed straight to the lodging house to get some needed rest. My stomach was killing me and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep…without anymore nightmares.

Slowly I got back into things like they had been before I went crazy searching for Club. I fell back into the leader role as it should have been, but I still kept an eye out for any of Club's boys making trouble in my territory.

* * *

A few weeks later I was fully healed and for the most part I got a good enough sleep. I had almost forgotten about the previous weeks and continued like normal. But this morning was like a few others, ones where I had woken up early from a nightmare and I soothed myself by watching the sunrise. Like clockwork when the sun hit a certain height and the colors spread more across the sky, I turned and got ready for a day of work.

I walked out of Stealth's room, which I had now adopted as my own, deciding a girl newsie and leader needed privacy, and joined the newsies outside of the lodging house.

After a quick morning of selling papers I decided to take a walk with my free time. It was a nice enough outside that I started walking to find a place to eat lunch, but to my surprise I found myself close to Manhattan and Brooklyn territory. Instead of going to Tibby's for lunch I headed into Brooklyn to get something, hoping I wouldn't run into Spot.

Lunch went by without any appearances from Spot, and I soon headed back towards the Bronx. As I found myself at the Brooklyn Bridge I stopped to yell over the bridge. I hadn't done that in awhile and as soon as I yelled I heard another yell, confusion masked my face as I knew it wasn't an echo.

I turned my head to see Spot leaning up against the bridge, staring at me.

* * *

A/N: sorry this is a bad place to leave it, I hate cliffhangers too but this is all I had time for and I needed to leave a little bit for the next chapter so I remember where I was going with it. Please review! 


	14. Suspicions

A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought to get up but I had more writers block. :/

Thanks to Naomi and St. Elmo-lover for reviewing!! the good news is I have a long break now and I think I no where im going with this…so I hope to update sooon!! And maybe some romance coming..for real…well see..read and review

* * *

"Heya Spot" I said turning to lean like he was. He nodded to me and stared some more before answering, "Hey Phantom. Ya comin to thank me again for savin' ya life?"

I frowned at his smirk, "Why would I do that when ya ego doesn't need a reminder?"

I smiled as his smirk instantly left his face, "Well what brings ya to Brooklyn then?"

"Food" I answered casually. He laughed, "Anythin' else? Maybe a reason why ya look so distant today and the fact I followed ya to the bridge and ya didn't respond?"

I tilted my head as I thought back, trying to remember a sense of someone following me. When I realized I hadn't noticed anything I narrowed my eyes at Spot, for following me and for reading my thoughts.

"Just thinkin'" I said as I turned to overlook the river below, he casually turned around to face the water as I did and glanced at me. "Ya sleepin' alright?" I rolled my head towards him and nodded slowly, as if I was trying to convince him and myself. I kept my gaze forward hoping he would dismiss that anything was bothering me. But he just leaned on the railing and followed my gaze.

We stood there for a little in silence before I sighed and pushed myself away from the bridge since I realized it was getting later.

"I should be heading back" I said a little more quietly than I had meant to. Spot turned and looked at me nodding, "I'll walk ya back"

My head tilted in confusion; "Spot it's the afternoon I think I can make it home" he shrugged it off and stared back at me. After thinking it over I figured he wouldn't back down now, sighing I nodded and let him walk with me.

"So how's the Bronx?" he asked as we started walking back to my territory.

"For once I haven't caused any problems"

"Phantom ya know I didn't mean it like that. Nothin' that happened was ya fault, things happen and it could have been worse with another leader. Look at me I've lead Brooklyn for awhile now and there's times I blame myself but that's part of the leadership role." I looked at him in awe; he somehow always knew what I was thinking.

We walked back mostly in silence, but it seemed to fit the mode at the time. As we neared the lodging house we slowed our pace, "Thanks for getting me safely back during this well lit afternoon, I might have gotten lost without ya" I said smirking as Spot frowned.

"Well ya welcome" he answered sarcastically. "But I also got some business here, so since ya safely home, I'll see ya around" he tipped his hat and walked through the streets of the Bronx. I frowned, what business did he have in the Bronx? In my territory!

As soon as he was far enough out of sight I decided to follow him, I mean it was my territory so it was my duty to know what happened in it. I knew he probably thought I was going to follow him but it was worth a try.

I soon found him nearing the park; this was usually Haze's selling spot. As I got closer I saw Spot talking to Haze who seemed to be selling the afternoon edition. They seemed to be having a normal conversation, no yelling or anything like that. But why was Spot talking to him? It's not like they were friends; I frowned in thought and turned away from the park. I headed back towards the lodging house to slip inside before Spot or Haze passed by.

I found Razor upstairs playing a small game of poker and nodded to deal in. I sat waiting for Haze to get back from his little conference. After a game or two, I saw Haze enter the bunk room, I watched his moves and body language to try and figure out what he was hiding. I kept my face straight but was disappointed when he appeared normal.

"Where'd ya go this afternoon Phantom, I didn't see ya around for lunch" Razor asked as he dealt out more cards for us and Haze.

"I went to lunch in Brooklyn, and somehow Spot decided to walk me back here" I said glancing up at Haze for any signs. Haze kept his poker face on for the game and for me it seemed.

Either he knew I was on to him or he really had nothing to hide, but either way I was still cautious as to why Haze had met with Spot in the first place.

* * *

The night went out without figuring out anything and the next few days went the same. After a few days I began to forget about Spot talking to Haze and figured if nothing had happened yet it was doubtful anything would happen soon between them or me.

As I finished selling my papers for the day I headed off to meet Razor for lunch. As soon as I walked into the small restaurant with a few of the newsies, I heard nothing. I looked around and noticed everyone was quieter than usual; usually this place was loud during the afternoon with newsies running about.

I made my way to the booth that Razor was and glanced around at the quiet once more.

"Whats goin' on?" I asked as I slipped into the seat across from him. He casually glanced at the other tables before shrugging, "Nothin, why?"

I glared at him as he slowly stuffed his face with food, "Why's it so quiet in here, especially when I walked in?"

"Not everythin' is about you. The food is just that good today" I heard him mumble through the food in his mouth. He flashed me a smile and pushed his plate towards me. I picked up half the sandwich and immediately laughed at the taste.

"Yeah this is gourmet alright. I know ya up to somethin' and I'll find out what." Razor shook his head and we continued eating our lunch as the noise gradually started to rise in the place. I took another glance around as I headed out the door for a walk before returning to the lodging house, and once again I felt the noise die down. I glared at my newsies, what was going on with them?

I huffed and walked out the door to clear my mind for awhile.

As the afternoon went on I headed back to the lodging house for the night. Somehow I felt myself checking my surroundings as I walked; the things with Spot and Haze and now my newsies getting quiet when I was around was making me jumpy.

Finally I arrived at the lodging house satisfied that no one was following me or anything. But the outline of someone on the steps made me slow my pace. The person lifted his head after striking his cigar and I saw it was in fact Razor.

"Hey Razor" I said as I tried to walk by him.

"Hey Phantom, I set up a poker game tonight, I meant to tell ya about it." he said looking a little guilty. But I couldn't tell if it was from not telling me or something else.

"Alright, I'll forgive ya for not tellin' me as long as I can win some money tonight." He smirked.

"Well ya better pool what ya have left it starts in a few hours." I nodded and headed up stairs towards my newly claimed room.

A few hours later and I came out of my room after a quick nap, and noticed Razor was the only one in the bunk room. I raised my eyes in question, "Where is everyone?"

"Most are at dinner, before they head over to the game" I nodded slowly trying to believe that nothing was going on.

I followed him out of the door as we went towards the poker game. He slowed his walk before we reached the building, and as I noticed this I glance around me a few more times in the darkening streets. I watched him reach out and open the door for me.

I started at him as I entered in front of him, expecting something very unusual to greet me. The lights were on and the tables set up, but as I looked around I saw a group of people all turn to me.

"Surprise!!!" was all I heard as I quickly looked at my newsies, Manhattan, Brooklyn and some others all in front of me. I turned back to Razor with my mouth open.

"Happy Birthday Phantom! What did ya think we forgot?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the group in front of me.


	15. The unexpected

_A/N: thanks to __st.elmo-lover__ for reviewing_!!! I hope this chapter gets more hits and reviews since it seems to be dying down…heres another chapter, sorry its kinda short but I wanted to get it out…I hope u guys enjoy it!!

_

* * *

---last chapter--_

"_Happy Birthday Phantom! What did ya think we forgot?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the group in front of me._

* * *

My mouth still seemed to hang open as the people came and greeted me. I stood there in shock, a party for me? I forgot it was my own birthday.

I smirked at Haze and Razor, nodding my thanks to them. The games then started and I gladly dealt in to a higher stakes game.

Race wished me a happy birthday before handing me a new cigar. I smiled and wasted no time in lighting it. Spot dealt into the game as well with Razor and Haze. He smiled and nodded to me, his own way of greeting me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Is this why ya talked to Haze that day?" I asked taking a glance at my cards.

He looked at me before smiling more, "Ya this was _my _idea" I rolled my eyes figuring he would want the credit, even if it was all his idea he had to have it known.

The games went on for most of the night, and I moved between the tables, visiting everyone that came to my party. As the night became later and later, I said goodbye and thanks to the people that slowly left. I played one more game before the rest of us stopped for the night.

As I collected my winnings I said bye to the last of Manhattan, Jack and Race and Haze as he headed back to the lodging house following the losing Razor.

Spot hung back as they all headed out the door, some with money, and others I nicely counted what they had once had. As I smiled at the pile I had I looked up and saw Spot still sitting across from me.

I immediately wiped the smile off my face, "I won this money so don't think about takin it, even if this game was your idea" I said encircling the money with my arms.

He raised his eyes at me, "I wouldn't dare, I know I wouldn't make it out of this place in one piece."

I smiled at his comment and pocketed the money. "Was this really ya idea?" I saw him smirk, lighting up his eyes. I shook my head, did I just think about that?

"Well Haze picked here, I just suggested we did somethin for ya birthday. The last time we threw ya a party was when we were all 'hattan newsies."

I laughed at the memories, "Yeah those were the times I actually got excited for my birthday, and remembered it"

"Ya had no clue about tonight did ya?" he asked staring back at me

"Nah, I mean things have been a little weird lately and especially today but I didn't even know what day it was" I paused and stood up, "But thanks for this Spot, its just what I needed." I flashed him a smirk.

He stood up from the table and followed me towards the door. I shut down the lights and let him exit before me. As I closed and locked the door I turned around to see Spot still waiting in the dimly light street.

I went to move by him when I felt him stop me. I turned towards him looking down at his hand wrapped around my wrist. "Anythin ya want?" I asked looking from my hand to his eyes.

"Yeah" was all he said, and before I knew what had happened I felt his lips against mine. I froze not sure if this was real, or even how to react to it. But after a second or two I leaned in as well. The kiss was quick and we soon pulled apart and I stared at him in confusion.

"Happy Birthday Phantom" he said with a smile and not his famous smirk for once. With that he dropped my wrist and disappeared into the darkness, making his way back towards Brooklyn. I'm not sure how long I stood frozen in that spot but it felt like eternity to me. But I did manage to shake myself back to reality and head back to the lodging house.

The place was quiet as I entered, and for once I was glad I only had to sneak into my own room, this way Haze or Razor wouldn't see I came back later than them even with the games being over.

That night sleep took awhile to come to me, as I laid there I couldn't help but think of what just happened. A party for me, and well…Spot? I had known him since we were young newsies, and we were good friends but with the new leaderships came broken friendships. But I still held him closer than most people, but that close?

There were so many thoughts and questions running through my mind I wasn't sure where to begin to sort them out. Sleep finally hit me before I could think about it anymore.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed for once. I got up and got ready for the day ahead. As I made my way towards the stairs I was met by Haze who seemed to be smirking. I stared at him in confusion; he wasn't one to smirk like that.

"Hey Haze" I said as we both headed down the stairs after the other newsies.

"Hey Phantom, how was your birthday?" it seemed like a normal question except for the smirk he still held.

"It was good, better than any other birthdays I can remember." I turned to glance at him, "Wipe that smirk off ya face before I do it for ya"

He laughed and tried to hide it, "Sorry but who would have thought" I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Who would have thought what?" I asked lowering my voice slightly anger evident in my eyes.

"Who would have thought Spot and you" even with my anger showing, Haze smiled widely knowing I had no reason to be mad.

"What about us…" I paused, "There is no us" was all I managed to get out before I turned and headed towards the distribution office to get my papers for the day.

I wasn't even sure what happened last night, and I wasn't ready for people to start asking me about it. I frowned as I got my stack of papers, how did Haze know about it? I shook my head as I made my way to my selling spot to be alone.

The morning was mostly me trying to sell my papers, as I absently waved them in the air hoping that was enough to sell them. I had tried to hawk the headlines today but my mind seemed to wander back to last night, I was trying so hard to understand what and why it happened.

Not many guys had liked me, even growing up I was only a friend to all of them, except Club. But Club was a problem in my past, one that made me wary of guys all together. In fact right now the thought of me being with another guy scared me.

I came back to reality knowing Spot didn't want to be with me, the kiss was probably just for my birthday that's it. I nodded to myself as if I convinced my own thoughts.

Sighing I started to yell out some improved headlines for today so I could make it to lunch on time.


	16. Another wrong turn

A/N: thanks to Araknia the Storyspinner and Naomi for reviewing!! Sorry this one took me awhile to post but I was having some trouble figuring out where to go with it. I hope this chapter is ok, it was a little slow but im hoping it worked out…let me know what you think!! Enjoy.

* * *

Time moved slowly for about a week, when my thoughts wouldn't leave my alone about Spot. But as time turned into two weeks, I began to forget about my birthday and the events that happened.

But of course things wouldn't stay easy for long and soon I would be forced to face Spot again….

* * *

The summer heat had already started to rise by the time I had finished my selling my papers. I squinted as I looked down the street seeing someone coming towards me. I crossed the street to meet Razor as he came closer to my spot.

"Hey Razor" I said as I reached him

"Hey Phantom, ya in for a poke game tonight? I heard 'hattan is throwin' one"

I smirked, "a chance to beat everyone again, how could I say no?" Razor laughed and followed me towards the diner for some lunch.

Later that day, Razor and I headed off to make an appearance at the Manhattan poker game. Haze and the others opted to stay behind to sit this one out; they were still running low from a few weeks ago.

The sun had dipped behind the city skyline by the time we entered the Manhattan lodging house. I smiled and went to give my greetings to Kloppman since I wasn't beat up this time I was visiting.

"Kaitlyn, it's good to see you stayed out of trouble, or at least look like it" he said smiling as I walked up to him.

"Well ya know me; I at least try to stay out of it. And I'm actually here for the poker game, not to make ya worry over me." Razor and the others had already moved upstairs to start the games while I was talking to Kloppman, but as I continued to speak with him, I saw a figure nod towards him and then climb the stairs.

As I finished my sentence I glanced around to see who had gone up the stairs, but the only glimpse I got was the shoes disappearing out of sight. I shrugged and turned back to Kloppman. He was smiling, which was usual for him but something was different about it.

"It was Spot" was all he said with amusement in his eyes. I titled my head confused on why he would point that out to me, but at the same time I was trying to hide my own emotions to the news.

The smile grew on Kloppman's face, "why don't you go play some poker" he said nodding towards the stairs. I frowned, "I will go play some poker but it's not because of anyone who just walked in" I said turning and heading up the stairs as I heard Kloppman laugh behind me.

As I entered the bunk room I saw Razor and the rest were already settling down to start a game. I sighed and headed towards the group…and Spot.

Race spotted me first, "Hey Phantom I was wonderin' if ya was gonna show up"

"Well I won so much last time, I was hopin' ya had some more money for me" I said smirking.

Race smiled, "We just let ya win cause of ya birthday" I returned his smile and joined the table that had started. I spit shook with Jack as I sat down next to him, and across from Spot. I looked up and nodded to him "Spot" was all I said.

He nodded and returned my hello with one word, "Phantom"

The game began and after a few rounds the winnings were spread out amongst us, but as the night wore on I began to realize I was on the losing end tonight. The last hand of the night quickly came upon me and I hardened my face to hide what my hand was. With my pair of twos I had hoped to bluff and win some of my money back. The bets were in and so far Razor and Jack had folded keeping what money they could.

I went all the way through, "Call" Race said once we had all made the bets. I flipped my cards slowly, noticing I had lost most of my money. Race smirked as he collected the winnings from the middle of the table. "Thank ya for the business" he said glancing at me lastly, "To bad it wasn't ya birthday again"

I rolled my eyes at him and stood from the table with Razor following my lead.

"Thanks for the game, but I think I should leave before ya take all my money" I said smiling.

"Yeah and I need to go to bed before Race takes anymore from me too" Jack said standing as well. I nodded to Jack and Race as I slowly made my way out of the lodging house, with Razor in tow.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard someone following us out, turning my head slightly I noticed Spot was behind us.

"Not stayin' here tonight Spot?" I asked as Razor stepped out the front door ahead of me.

He shook his head, "Gotta get back to me boys" I nodded in response not sure what else to say to him.

"So ya came here tonight to see me?" he asked smirking as we both slowly walked out the front door.

I huffed, "Hardly, I came to play some poker" he laughed at my answer

"Well ya tried to play poker but ya lost worse than I did…so how bout I buy ya some lunch?" I looked at him confused.

"Its 11 o'clock at night Spot" hoping he didn't really mean to take me out to lunch tomorrow.

"So tomorrow afternoon, I'll meet ya in the Bronx" was all he said as he slid away towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Frowning I turned towards the Bronx and caught up to Razor.

He seemed to be counting his left over money, "I think I lost more than youse, can Spot pay for my lunch too?"

I smacked the back of his head playfully, "Ya tell anyone this…I'll kill ya"

He laughed and we made out way home, somehow still happy after both losing the majority of our money tonight.

* * *

The next morning slowly dragged on as I waited for the afternoon to come…and for lunch.

I sighed, why was I so anxious about lunch. It's not like I haven't ate lunch with Spot before. I smirked as I saw Spot's figure coming closer to me. I quickly sold my last paper, knowing he'd probably brag about already finishing his since he was in my territory now.

"Heya Spot" I said when he was close enough, "What bring ya to my territory?"

He returned the smirk, "Well I was lookin to get some food, and since I'm in ya territory I thought I'd ask ya permission"

I laughed and shook my head, "What if I say no?"

"No one says no to Brooklyn" he said trying to make his face serious.

"Well then _Brooklyn _lets get some food" I followed his lead as he brought me to a smaller restaurant within the Bronx. It was one I hadn't been to in a long time, smiling I knew he brought me here to be away from the other newsies.

We sat down and enjoyed a quite lunch, for once there was no noisy newsies around, and I smiled at the difference we really made.

We talked off and on during it and I found myself wondering why he had asked me to lunch.

But soon the lunch was over and we walked outside into the afternoon sunlight.

"Thanks for lunch Spot" I said as we slowly walked towards the lodging house.

"Yeah no problem" silence found us again as we walked a few more steps and we arrived at the door to the lodging house.

I turned to Spot before going inside, "Spot I…" But I never got to finish my sentence as I found myself in the middle of a kiss. We soon separated and I stared back at him, waiting for…I wasn't sure what.

"Phantom, can I take ya out to dinner tomorrow night?" he said smiling at me

"Spot, I don't think I can do this right now" the moment I said it I felt bad, his eyes were usually guarded by emotion but this time I saw a hint of sadness in them. He lowered his head for a moment before looking up at me again.

"Alright I'll see ya around Phantom" and with that he was gone, and I headed into the lodging house, going straight to the roof to think.

I wasn't really sure why I had answered that way, but I was scared and that was all I could get out. I gave a long sigh and sat down on the edge of the roof letting the cool breeze around me calm me down.


	17. A scared ghost

A/N: thanks to Naomi and St. elmo-lover for reviewing…sorry this chapter kinda stops short again but I promise to update soon and it's the only place I could leave off. Let me know what you think of it pleaseee. enjoy.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag on slowly as I kept to myself on the rooftop. What had I done? The hurt in his eyes was enough to make me sad, I usually didn't care about hurting peoples feelings, but this was Spot, my friend and maybe more? 

I yelled in frustration and it didn't take long for someone to hear it. I heard the footsteps behind me and the sound of a body falling into position next to me. I kept my head straight ahead though, not wanting to really talk to anyone right now.

I heard a cough, more like a clearing of a throat but still the horizon seemed more interesting to me.

"What happened Phantom?" I heard Haze's voice finally break through the noise from the streets below.

When he got no answer he tried again, "Is it Spot?"

Still no answer, "If he did anythin' to ya I'll kill him" finally I turned to him, sorrow evident in my eyes.

"No Haze…it was what I did to him" I rested my head in my hands as I stared forward once more.

"Phantom, what could ya have done to make ya like this? If it was to him?" Haze put his hand on my shoulder to make me look at him. "Please Phantom, ya not helpin' ya self by hidin' this"

"I said no to Brooklyn" I whispered, but Haze heard my words and titled his head in confusion. He stayed silent waiting for me to continue.

"What if he turns out to be Club?" I asked tears starting to form in my eyes, "I remember Club taking me out to lunch and dinner, bringing me to poker games and parties. I remember the feeling he gave me; that I was the only thing important in his life. But he turned and I don't know if I can trust guys anymore."

"Phantom ya know Spot is not and never will be Club. And maybe this isn't gonna help hearin' it from a guy but ya gotta give us another chance, we aren't all bad. Take it slow, Spot will understand, and if ya get uncomfortable just take a time out or somethin'" I looked at Haze and gave him a small smile.

"What would I do without ya Haze?" my smile faded a little, "But it's too late with Spot, I hurt him"

"Ya know I don't think ya would survive without me, go tell him why this is bothering ya…if he doesn't want to give ya another chance I'll soak him. Simple as that." I laughed at the thought of Haze soaking Spot.

"Thanks Haze. I think I'm gonna go for a walk, see where I end up" Haze nodded knowingly and I left him on the roof alone.

I left the lodging house not sure where I wanted to go; I just wanted to clear my head more. My feet started moving in a direction towards Manhattan. But when I was closer to Harlem's territory my body seemed to turn around again, not wanting to continue through towards even Brooklyn. I knew I should have headed towards Spot but somehow I wasn't ready to yet.

I lowered my head and turned back towards my own home. It was growing darker and I decided to leave this matter until tomorrow.

* * *

A few days went by since I had last spoken to Spot, and with all the courage I had I still couldn't bring myself to enter Brooklyn. Today though I had finished selling and found myself at Manhattan's border. 

I hadn't realized I had walked that far today, glancing around I decided to walk through the streets of Manhattan, and maybe I could finally make it to Brooklyn. I walked the streets I seemed to know as much as my own. Somehow no matter where I was the streets felt like home and the alley ways were not the mazes they appeared to be.

As my mind wandered once again, my feet took my body to the one place I hoped they wouldn't, The Brooklyn Bridge. I glanced up at the structure in front of me, it was now or never. Personally I would prefer the never but I knew I had to and after debating this for days I had to talk to Spot. I slowly moved my right foot onto the bridge, followed slowly by the left. I held my head up and continued walking into Brooklyn, where I knew the king himself would not be happy to see.

It had become late afternoon by the time I finally saw the docks in front of me. I kept far enough away so that his little _birds_ wouldn't see me yet. I eyed the group of newsies swimming in the water and hanging out around the docks. My eyes rested on one sitting on top of boxes.

Spot was watching over his newsies but even from this distance I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. His face seemed colder than usual. Taking a deep breath I carefully walked further in towards the docks. As I moved passed some of his newsies, I felt their eyes on me. At least no one had gone to tell him, but then again I think he caught sight of me already.

I glanced up and saw him gazing down at me from the taller boxes. His eyes instantly narrowed, as my own flashed hurt back at him. I looked to both sides of me to make sure his boys were staying away and letting me continue to Spot.

Spot made no motion to move as he watched me now stand directly below his makeshift throne. I glanced up at him, "Spot can I talk to ya?" I almost pleaded.

I waited for what seemed like minutes before he finally nodded and jumped down.

He started walking away and I quickly fell into step behind him, knowing he didn't want to talk in public.

He steered me back towards his lodging house and preceded to him room before stopping and turning to face me.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed. I stared at his stature and gave a small smile.

"Listen Spot, about the other night..." I started, glancing at Spot once again to make sure he was still listening. "I didn't mean what I said."

He raised his eyebrows but remained silent.

"Well I kinda did," that didn't seem to make him any happier as I noticed. I sighed not really meaning that to sound the way it had. "Ya know all these years I've been surrounded by guys. They have been my friends and family. Ya know as much as I do there aren't a lot of girl newsies and even if there was I still wouldn't fit in with half of them. But even with leading my own boys, I'm scared."

I paused to take a breath; so far he hadn't gotten any madder so I continued. "I'm scared to get close to them…and you. I've tried it before, Club was like ya in beginin' he took me out and cared for me. But then with the trust I finally gave to him he hurt me, in more ways than one. And I don't know if I can trust being with another guy like that, or at least yet." I looked back up at him; he was still silent which scared me.

He slowly began to nod. "Listen Phantom I didn't mean for it to seem like Club in any way. I would never do anythin' to hurt ya."

"I know that Spot, I do, but there still a part of me that is less trustin' with any guy now, not just you"

He still seemed mad, like I didn't trust him anymore. I lowered my head and left his room. I said what I came to say and that was all I could do. I shook my head to clear it and keep my emotions hidden as I stepped out of the lodging house.


	18. The brewing storm

A/N: Thanks to Araknia the Storyspinner for reviewing! Im not sure how much longer this story will be, there might be only one chapter left but I'll have to see how it goes. Heres the next chapter..enjoy and review!

* * *

The moment I stepped outside the lodging house door I lifted my head. I wouldn't have people seeing me like this. I held it high with confidence I didn't have in me, the newsies didn't even give me a second look as I passed the docks and Spot's all mighty box throne. I smirked as I thought of him sitting on top of boxes but still thinking he was the king.

I soon saw the bridge coming in to view and the sky didn't look promising. It had become dark for afternoon, and I noticed the clouds looked like rain would be coming. _Just great_ I thought, I wasn't even close to home, this day was just getting better.

I continued on my way, picking up my pace to hopefully make it back before the rain started. As I crossed over the bridge into Manhattan's territory I felt the urge to look behind me. I turned my head and through the groups of people on and in front of the bridge I saw nothing. Sighing I turned and as I stepped forwards rain started to pour. For a moment I stopped, I gazed at the sky and held my hands up.

As if the rain wasn't bad enough I heard the sound of thunder around me. I weighted my options, I could go to the Bronx, or I could stop by Manhattan's lodging house till it was over…it was summer and the storms were usually short, usually.

Deciding I was too tired and drained to walk back I stopped by my old lodging house to get dry for awhile. I pushed the door of the lodging house open slowly, hoping it would be ok that I stopped by. I smirked when I head the noise level grow as the door opened. One thing would never change among any newsies, the loudness.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," I heard Jack say as I dragged my soaking wet body through the door.

"Ha-ha Jack, mind if I wait for the storm to pass I don't feel like gettin' any wetter"

Jack laughed, "I don't know if that's possible, but ya can stay as long as ya like."

I nodded my thanks went to see if I had any left over clothes in my old room. Luckily I left some from awhile ago and quickly changed into dry clothes. I rejoined the newsies as the moved upstairs.

Race met me as I entered the bunk room, "So what dragged ya over here for the day?" he question, a little too curious.

I shrugged, "had some business to attend to"

Race smiled, and pointed further into the bunkroom. "Does that happen to be your business?" he asked. I followed his finger and saw another wet figure grabbing some clothes from someone. I frowned instantly; Spot must have come in while I was changing downstairs. He turned with his clothes heading toward the washroom, heading straight towards Race and I.

The moment he looked up his jaw seemed to drop, if only slightly. Race caught this and patted my back moving away from the two of us. I wanted to wipe off Race's smirk but right now I couldn't seem to move.

I finally looked back at Spot standing in front of me; I moved to the side and motioned for him to pass. Spot took no time to push past me and head towards the washroom. I turned on heel and went down stairs to get away from him.

If I was going to wait the storm out it wasn't going to be with him. Sighing I turned into my old room and lay down on the bed; at least I was alone in here.

The thunder and rain became louder now that I was alone in my room. I just hoped it would pass sometime soon so I could get back to my boys. I debated walking back but I had just changed into new, warm clothes and somehow I didn't feel like getting cold and wet again.

As I listened to the thunder in the background I heard the door creak open. I sat up and starred at the incomer. I was surprised to see it was Spot, "What ya don't knock?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall across from me. I waited for him to make the first move, since he was the one that barged into my own room. After what seemed like minutes he finally spoke, "Phantom," he paused again.

This time though I heard anger in his voice, "Why do ya do this to me, normally I wouldn't have cared if someone put me down. Hell I would think they are crazy and move on to another one. But then ya come back into my life and tell me that, and now I'm out followin' ya!" the anger was not only growing in his voice but his eyes.

I was in shock for a minute, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting out of him. The shock passed and I found myself angry with him too, what gave him the right to yell at me for this.

"What the hell is up ya ass Spot? I went to tell ya I was sorry, alright that's it. I didn't ask ya to come after me, and why are ya angry with me?" I stood up and face him, crossing my arms like he did.

The staring contest we had didn't last long, Spot uncrossed his arm and seemed relax. I heard him sigh, "Phantom, I'm the one who is sorry." The look of shock was back on my face, "I didn't mean to push things with ya, but I promise I will never be like Club, ever newsies here has more sense then him"

I relaxed as well, I don't know why either one of us were fighting. I laughed slightly, "Why are we even fighting over this, it's neither of our faults. I'm sorry too but ya gotta understand Club will be in the back of my mind for awhile."

Spot nodded and stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug, I closed my eyes to savor the moment and to push the thoughts of Club out of my mind. I didn't want to think about him anymore but the closer I would get to people the more I thought of him…close to me. The harder I closed my eyes the more I felt a tear rolling down my check. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my emotions at bay.

Spot released me, and I saw his look of concern as I roughly wiped the tears away.

"Ya alright?" I meet his gaze and nodded slowly, "Ya its just I know he's dead but he still haunts me" I said lowering my head again.

"Phantom ya need some time to forget about him, so when ever ya ready we can redo that dinner" he smirked at me.

"Ya know its getting close to dinner time, and Tibby's sounds like a good place." He smiled but then frowned at the sound of thunder in the distance still.

"Maybe lunch tomorrow?" he asked. I laughed and sat back down on my bed.

"Ya goin' back to the Bronx tonight?" he asked sitting down next to me.

I shrugged, "I was waiting out the storm, but then again I'm kinda to tired to go back, and seein' as my bed is still here waitin'" I laughed, "Guess I'll go pay Kloppy"


	19. Phantom's last act

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or any characters from the movies, I do own Phantom and a select few that my mind made up

A/N: thanks to Naomi for the review!! And I want to thank everyone for reading (who didn't review) because at least I saw that this story was getting hits on the counter.

A BIGG thanks to my faithful reviewers you guys know who you are…and theres a thanks on every page for you!! But it meant a lot for me to get some feedback.

I would love to continue this story but it was just dragging on...or at least I thought; so the time came to end it….im sorry this isnt the best or longest ending ever but I needed to finish it soo this is what I came up with.

Phantom and her crew might show up again in the background of other stories..who knows what i'll think up (but i dont think it will be a sequel to this)

So enjoy this chapter and leave some thoughts!!

* * *

I left my room, with Spot in tow, as I headed towards the front desk to pay Kloppman for the night.

Spot continued on, heading upstairs for the night.

Kloppman smiled at me, "Staying the night?" I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, this storm doesn't look like it's gonna pass"

Kloppman laughed softly, "And that's the only reason you're staying tonight?"

I frowned at him, how did he always know everything about me even when I didn't live here anymore. I smiled innocently and left the desk to join the newsies upstairs for a little. As I entered the bunkroom upstairs I joined the others in quick game of poker before I turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my old room, taking in the sight before I remembered I had spent the night in Manhattan. I stood up and stretched, getting ready for the day ahead. I could hear the newsies moving around upstairs and I knew it was almost time to start selling, but I wanted to leave earlier so I could sell in my own territory.

I hurried to get ready and said bye to Kloppman on the way out. But as I was leaving I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Spot ready to go as well, "Ya headin' out early too?" I asked, noticing no other newsies were following him.

"Yeah I want to get back to my boys" I nodded understanding that selling in another territory felt weird.

He walked me half way through Manhattan before we stopped walking, realizing we had to go separate ways now.

"So I heard there's a good place to get some dinner in the Bronx" I shook my head at Spot but smiled.

"Well if ya must know there are a lot of good places, we might have to do this more than once" Spot smirked back at me.

"So I'll see ya later then" I nodded as Spot kissed me on the lips quickly before strolling off towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

I rolled my eyes and turned my own way.

* * *

I got to the Bronx in time to sell the morning edition, and soon found Haze and the others waiting in line to buy some papers.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" I heard Haze say from the front.

"Yeah well I couldn't miss selling with my favorite newsies now could I?" I stepped in line with Haze as we waited for the distribution office to open.

"Ya get caught in the storm last night?" I turned to Haze, I could tell he was trying to figure out if I went to see Spot yesterday.

"I spent the night in 'hattan" I smiled as Haze seemed a little disappointed. Before we could get into any more questions it was time to get our papers and start the day.

The afternoon seemed to fly by as I sold all my papers and took a quick lunch with the boys. As I waited for dinner time to roll around I resorted to smoking one of my last cigars on the roof of the lodging house.

As I watched the sun start to set I realized my cigar was also finishing. Sighing I threw the end to the streets below and slowly stood up. As I turned around I saw Haze coming through the window.

"Hey Phantom, there's someone here to see ya"

"Let him up"

Haze smirked back at me, "Who said it was a boy?" I narrowed my eyes as he laughed, "I'll tell Spot to come up."

Just as Haze entered the bunk room again, I saw his figure being replaced by Spot's.

"Ya got some tough body guards" he said as he slid all the way through the window.

"Ya never know who is afta ya power, ya know?"

"Know one would want the Bronx. Brooklyn is where all the power is"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Ya hungry?" I asked walking back through the window with him following.

* * *

Around midnight I found myself rolling into my bed at the lodging house. Spot and I had gone to dinner and somehow found ourselves in the park and around the Bronx. I hadn't realized we were gone that long until I felt the tiredness hit my body. I sighed as I pulled the sheets over me.

For once I felt like something right was coming my way and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring, although I would have to explain my date to Haze. I frowned knowing he would rub it in on how he knew all along.

* * *

About two months after we first went to dinner in the Bronx, Spot and I seemed to have flowed nicely.

We went out on more and more dates, and soon we were seeing each other a few times a week. We both stayed with our territories making sure not to lose that power but we did become serious with each other.

The balance of seeing someone a few boroughs away and trying to maintain your own boys was hard but we both figured it out eventually. So far I was living with having a boyfriend that was the king of Brooklyn, and I think he adjusted to having a girlfriend with power in the Bronx.

It took me those two months to gain back trust I had lost with men, but it was still improving. I was finally comfortable around them once again and glad my heart could take a rest from the hurt and try and heal now.

So until I stirrup some more trouble in New York, I hope to go back to being the Phantom I was before, and receive the respect and fear all leaders need, even ones dating another feared leader.

----

THE END!! I hope you enjoyed it, and this story as much as I did writing it!!


End file.
